Changing Points of View
by TickleBoom76
Summary: Draco's has one of his brilliant ideas and it all involves Ginny and a classroom, a lot of turning points, but fate tells them they should be together!
1. This is how it began

A/N Hello everyone. This is my first D/G story, I just started to get into to those now a days. I have a perfect plot for this story, I think its really good. Well just have to see. Anyway please read and review.

Ron walked around the castle looking for something very important. Along his side was his very best friend, Harry Potter.

"Ron where did you see her last?" asked Harry, who was struggling to catch up to Ron.

"In the common room, but she said she'll meet me with the letter down by the Lake." Ron replied.

" Ron, why do you have to put your sister through this. You should be the one talking to Lavender." Harry was put to a stop because his very worst enemy was standing right in front of him, Draco Malfoy, along with his idiot friends, Crabbe and Goyle. 

"What do you want Malfoy!" Ron said coldy.

" What would I want with you! You were just standing in my way!" Draco replied. Ron and Harry gave him a murderous stare. 

"Look we'll get out of your way, I don't have time to play your childish games!" Ron said moving across Draco and so did Harry. Draco turned around.

"Touchy, touchy Weasley, no need to get angry!" Draco said sarcastically but Draco decided to follow them, seeing to what they were up too. They both continued to walk down to the Lake and as they finally arrived they found no sign for Ginny.

" Where could she be!" Ron said hastily. 

"Ron, calm down your sister is probably just a little late and you know Lavender likes to write a lot." Harry said sitting down on the grass.

Ron began to pace. Draco stood in the bushes with Crabbe and Goyle.

"So Weasley is waiting for his stupid little sister." Draco said quietly.

" Uhh... yeah I guess!" answered Crabbe.

"Shut up I'm thinking. Yeah I think it might work." Draco said thoughtfully, " Come on, I have an idea."

Ginny came out of the portage hole carrying a letter made out to Ron. She knew that Ron had a crush on Lavender and she also knew that Ron had asked her to be his girlfriend, and that's why she was carrying this letter. It was a reply to his question. Ron had asked Ginny to talk to her, he would have asked Hermione but she was at home for Christmas break.

Ginny walked down the corridors thinking about Ron and Lavender.

"_Boys!" _she thought as she laughed. "_Always want girls to do the work!" _

She came to a halt because right in front of her was no other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny hated Draco because he would always tease her family about having no money but she never seemed to be able to stand up to him, not until now.

" What do you want Malfoy!" she asked coldly.

"Nothing just wanted to give you a message from your brother, to meet you in the Muggle Studies classroom instead of the Lake." Draco smirked evilly.

"Why would he send you, he hates you." She answered.

"Haven't you heard we became friends! We're now best friends!" Draco fought real hard not to laugh "_Me, best friends with that jerk, not in a million years!"_ he thought.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

" Look I'll even walk you there!" Draco began to walk to the Muggle Studies classroom, which was very close to him. Ginny didn't know if to believe him, but she stilled followed him.

Draco stood in the classroom, waving his hand signaling for her to come in.

"Ladies first!" Ginny walked in, and as she did Draco stole her wand and handed it to Goyle. 

"NOW!" shouted Draco. Crabbe and Goyle stupidly closed the door and magically locked it.

But there was something wrong with this picture. Draco stood blankly at the door, he seemed to be on the opposite side of Crabbe and Goyle.

He was stuck with Ginny Weasley! 

A/N How was that! Good! I know it was. More to come! Please Review


	2. No ones coming

A/N OK second chapter, hope you like! Please review.

Ginny looked at Draco who was still staring at the door. "_What and idiot!"_ she thought.

Draco finally came to his senses. He was banging on the door crazily.

"YOU IDIOTS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Draco yelled.

" Draco! Where are you?" Goyle said stupidly.

" IN HERE YOU IDIOT! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!" Draco yelled.

" Draco what are you doing in there! " Crabbe said.

" WHATAM I DOING HERE? YOU FORGOT TO LET ME OUT BEFORE YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!" Draco was losing his head. He couldn't believe what was happening.

" Don't worry Draco we'll get you out!" Crabbe said.

"THAT'S BETTER!" yelled Draco.

" Hey what's that smell! Hey DINNER!" Crabbe and Goyles feet echoed down the hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FORGOT TO GET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! YOU BASTARDS!" Draco was pounding on the hoping to break it down but since it was magically locked there was no way. 

Draco turned around to Ginny who was looking at him angrily.

" What?" he said angrily.

" Where you planning on locking me in here?" Ginny's face was growing with anger.

"Seems that way doesn't it!" Draco replied. He thought for a moment. Then he remembered, he was a wizard he had a wand, he looked in his pockets quickly inside in out, but it seems that he couldn't find it. 

"Oh no! I cant believe I forgot my wand in my dorm!" he hit his head on the wall over and over again. 

"Looks like your plan back fired didn't it!" Ginny said getting up on a desk and sitting on it.

" Shut up! If it wasn't for your brother may be we wouldn't be in this mess!" Draco said furiously.

" DON'T GO BLAMING MY BROTHER FOR SOMETHING YOU THOUGHT OF! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS! YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS YOU GET YOURSELF OUT!" Ginny had enough she exploded right in front of Malfoy. She had never gotten this mad before. Draco looked at her horrified. He had never seen her this angry. Draco looked so annoyed, he kept pacing over and over and then he said to Ginny, "Give me your wand!" 

"What?" she snapped. " You say that after you stole it from me! You idiot!" 

"Damn it!" Draco said still pacing around.

It was quiet for an hour. No one spoke. 

Ginny was also getting impatient. Then she remembered the letter she was supposed to give to Ron. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. It said " **To Ron**" and it smelled really nice too.

Draco decided to sit down in on of the desk. He was now slumped in the chair and looked coldly at Ginny, who was staring at the letter.

"Whats that?" he asked.

" What does it matter to you?" she snapped.

" Never mind!" he turned his head the other way.

There was a moment of silence.

" It's a letter to Ron." She said softly.

" From who?" he asked in disgust.

" Lavender Brown!" she said.

" Her?" he said in disgust.

" Why?" she asked looking at him.

" Is she and Ron together?" he asked again in a grossed voice.

"Maybe… it's all in this letter!" she said.

"Well open it!" he said impatiently.

" I'm not going to open it! Its none of my business." She said rudely.

" Fine then I will!" he got up and went towards her to grab the letter but she got up and walked towards the corner and stuffed the letter in her robes.

"I'm not going to let you read this. This is Ron's and his only!" Ginny said. Draco went up to her trying to grab it out of her pocket.

" Come on aren't you a little curious!" he asked.

" No… well a little!" she said blocking Draco from here pocket.

He stopped trying to grab the letter and looked at her, " Ok fine have it your way then!" 

He walked backed to one of the desks and so did Ginny. Draco was staring at the wall when he heard something opening, he looked over and saw Ginny trying to open the letter slowly and quietly.

" AHA! You're trying to open the letter!" Draco said looking at her.

" NO! I WAS JUST CHECKING TO SEE IF IT'S IN THERE!" Ginny lied quickly.

"That! Weasley is the stupidest answer I have ever heard!" he said crossing his arms.

" Fine I was going to read the letter!" she looked at him and then continued to open the letter. Ginny looked at the letter and began to read.

__

To my Dearest Ron,

Ginny looked up at Draco who was giving her "about-to- throws up" look. Ginny giggled.

__

I have spent my days trying to glance at you every chance I had! I imagine you every night, holding my hand. You mean the world to me. I don't think I ever loved someone as much as I loved you! When you asked me to be your girlfriend I couldn't help to dance around and sing! The answer is yes! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Draco was shaking his head.

__

Will you meet me tomorrow at the lake at 6:30 I want to be alone with you. !!!!!!!!!

Ginny finished reading. She couldn't help to giggle. Draco was so disgusted.

" So pathetic!" He said.

" Look just because you've never been in love doesn't give you the right to go around and making fun of people about it!" she replied. Ginny put the letter back into her pocket and sat down again.

Draco looked at the door looking as If someone would come and rescue him.

"NO ones coming!" Ginny said. " Its Christmas break! There's no school!" 

" Maybe if Crabbe and Goyle came…" Draco started

"You really think that there coming? You better think twice Malfoy!" Ginny said coldly.

" Who asked you, miss goody two shoes with no money?" Draco got up and went to the door kicking it softly.

Ginny got up and went to the windowsill and looked out the window. She began to sob quietly as she can.

Draco looked at her.

"What are you crying for?" Draco said annoyingly.

" YOU!" she spat.

"ME!" he asked furiously.

"YES YOU! YOU ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU!" she yelled.

"ABOUT WHAT!" he yelled.

" YOUR ALWAYS SAYING SOMETHING TO HURT SOMEONE ELSE'S FEELINGS!" Ginny got off the windowsill and went up to Malfoy.

"IS THIS BECAUSE I CALLED YOU A GOODY TWO SHOES!" he said in disbelief.

" NO! YOU KNOW YOU'RE ALWAYS ON ABOUT MY FAMILY! YOU PUSHED IT TOO FAR THIS TIME!" Ginny yelled. 

__

" GIVE ME A BREAK YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE! YOU NEED A LIFE WEASLEY!" Ginny didn't know why she did it, how she did it, or having enough guts to do it, but she had enough.

SMACK!

There was a handprint on Draco's face. Draco shook his head and put his hand on his face. Ginny was enraged she turned around and looked out the window it had begun to rain and all was heard for the next 2 hours was the sound of thunder.

A/N How was that. Not bad for a second chapter. Please Review.


	3. Feelings Change

A/N Thank you for Reading. Please Review.

The night went on. Both stomachs were growling with hunger. They didn't talk nor look at each other. Both were still plenty mad at each other.

Ginny began to hum, she would always hum every time when she was sad, lonely or mad. It was her secret weapon to get someone annoyed.

" Will you be quiet!" Draco said.

" No." she snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. And put his head on the desk.

" SHUT UP!" yelled Draco to Ginny.

"I will not especially if you say it in that way." Snapped Ginny

"Huuuu." Draco sighed.

"What?" snapped Ginny.

"Im bored!" he said.

"That makes two of us!" Ginny said.

Draco shook his head. 

"Look! It's just the two of us! We need to make the most of it. Face it we're going to need to get along or else we're not going to make it!" she said.

Draco thought, "_She's right!" _

"Alright I'll be nice to you but only until we get out of here!" said Draco.

Ginny put out her hand and Draco shook it.

" So…what do you want to do?" asked Ginny nervously.

" I don't know it was your idea to "be nice to each other"! Draco said.

"Why are you like that?" asked Ginny seriously.

"Like what?" asked Draco, looking into Ginnys brown eyes.

" Your always cold, sarcastic…mean!" Ginny said looking for words.

"Well I can tell you it runs in the family, we Malfoy's are always on top we listen to nobody, we take action, we are the leaders, my father..." Draco said.

Ginny shook her head.

"What?" asked Draco.

"You can change you know, you don't have to be like your father, you know. It seems you always start every sentence with 'my father' but you know what I think, I think you really don't care about you father, because you really don't want to be like him. He's always telling you what he expects of you. You'll do anything to please him." Ginny's words raced through Draco's mind. It was all true, but he wasn't going to admit it to her.

" I don't see you complaining!" Draco said.

" I don't need too." She said softly.

Draco looked at her, he had never seen her in this way before, and something just clicked. She was really nice, and gentle, she was beautiful.

"_Draco shut up you cant possibly be falling for a Weasley. For god sakes man, she's a Weasley." _ Ginny continued to stare at him, for a moment she thought she saw Malfoys eyes turn from pale gray to a blue, but it was only for a second. 

" Uh… maybe we should get to sleep I don't think any ones coming tonight." Ginny said getting up.

"Uh… yeah you're right." He looked around, where were they going to sleep.

"Were exactly are we going to sleep?" asked Draco.

Ginny smiled as she bent down and laid on the floor.

"No..No I am not sleeping on the floor." Draco said digusted.

" Too bad!" Ginny said turning over and closing her eyes.

An hour past and rain was falling down, big drops and gusts of wind blew. It was very cold especially in the Muggle Studies room.

Ginny was shivering furiously, she couldn't stop being cold. Then for some reason she was warm she opened her eyes and saw another robe on top of her. She looked around and saw Draco sitting back down rubbing his hands. Ginny felt bad, _"maybe he does care" _she thought.

Then something clicked. This was the Muggles Studies classroom. Ginny quickly jerked up and looked around, Draco saw her get up.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I've just remembered something. I'm in Muggle Studies this year, right." Ginny began.

"OK that helps." Draco said.

" I remembered that my Professor brought a tent its really easy, you just throw it and it pops up into little tent thingy." She explained as she looked around. She looked into the teacher's desk and saw it; she grinned happily, while Draco looked at her confused.

She got it and threw it and it popped into this little tent. There was a zipper to get inside. Draco was amazed.

Ginny unzipped it and went inside, it was small but it was just right for two people. It was nice and warm in there and it also had one blanket.

" GREAT!" Draco said, "Who gets it?" he rubbed his hands together.

" Well… I kinda…thought… we both sleep in it." Ginny said shyly.

" I am not sleeping with… you in there. I don't feel right." Draco said looking at the floor.

"Fine! You get to sleep here in the cold." Ginny opened the tent and went in. She laid and pulled the blanket over her. She snuggled in.

15 minutes later she heard the tent unzip. Draco came in and Ginny looked at him.

"I got cold!" he said innocently.

Ginny giggled and moved over for him to sleep right next to him. Ginny gave him some blanket. Ginny laid still while Draco kept moving around.

"What's your problem?" she asked annoyed.

" I can't get in a right position." Draco said squiggling around.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny laid to her left while Draco laid to his right. They both faced each other. Ginny's eyes were closed but she felt as if someone were watching her. She opened her eyes to find Draco staring at her with his usual smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

" You know what Ginny your not that bad." He said as he looked into her eyes. Ginny's eyes widened he just called her by her first name. Then something happened, for some reason (Ginny thought) that Draco looked kinda cute. His hair wasn't slicked back it was falling down and he just looked innocent.

" Thank you." She said and it was something that shocked Draco and Ginny. Ginny pulled herself up and had her hand on the ground, helping her for support. She smiled at Draco and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She said and she laid back down closed her eyes. Draco was speechless. _Ginny Weasley and just kissed him on the cheek!_ He looked at her once more, her dark red hair that flowed over her shoulders, and he laid back down to sleep. 

A/N Thank you Please Review! 


	4. Changing Points of View

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I went on a trip for a couple of days, but now I'm back and I'm ready to write. Hey did anyone see the Harry Potter trailer on channel 5 on Thursday? Anyway please read and review.

Draco opened his eyes, hoping that everything was just a dream and boy he was wrong. He woke up to find that Ginny was cuddled next to him with her hand around his waist, sleeping. Draco stared at her. He just had an urge to kiss her softly on the lips. "_She's a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. What would father say? What would he think?" _he kept reminding himself. Ginny moved and woke up. She saw that her hand was around Draco. She quickly mover her hand.

"Sorry I tend to do that when I'm asleep." She said blushing.

" It's alright." Draco replied, staring at Ginny.

"What?" she asked, sitting up.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He said going out of his trance, "I need air." He quickly got up and opened the tent. Ginny watched him go. She suddenly felt this strange connection, with Draco. "_Ginny snap out of it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _she told herself.

Ginny stepped out of the tent and saw Draco kicking the locked door.

"Its no use!" Draco said aloud. 

Ginny walked over to the window and saw the lake. It had snow on the floor. It must've snowed during the night.

Ginny thought to herself, " _I wonder if Ron's looking for me? I wonder if he even noticed that I'm gone?" _Ginny turned around to see Draco taking his cloak of. He was looking at his arm.

" What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he said grabbing his cloak and putting it on.

" Show off!" Ginny muttered.

"What?" Draco had obviously heard her.

" Nothing!" she said innocently.

" NO you said I was a show off!" Draco said coming towards her.

" I did not!" she said fighting back giggles.

"Yes you did!" he said furiously.

" Whatever!" she said giving up.

"No… no. You thought I was showing off my muscles!" he said.

" Like you have any!" Ginny said.

" Well I have a lot more than you!" Draco pointed out.

" Of course I don't have muscles I have strength." Ginny said.

" Really! Oh how silly of me you don't have muscles, you have strength." Draco said sarcastically.

" Want to try me?" she asked angrily.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

Ginny went to the teacher's desk and sat down and put her arm out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" Come on!" she said waiting for him.

" What are you doing?" he asked stupidly.

"Arm wrestling!" she said smartly.

Draco began to laugh. 

"What?" she asked.

"Oh…this is so hilarious." Draco said trying to hold himself up with a desk.

" You don't think I could beat you." She said surprised.

" Weasley the day you beat me is the day I become a Gryffindor." Draco said.

"OH come on you big baby." Ginny said. Draco stopped laughing and looked at her venomously.

"No one calls Draco Malfoy a big baby!" he said shocked.

"Well I just did!" she said.

Draco strolled over to were Ginny was sitting and sat opposite of her, he put his hand out and there hands met. They looked at each other venomously.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Draco pulled all his strength together and pulled his hardest to his right, but for some reason his hand was going left. Ginny was beating him. There was a panic in Draco's head. He quickly again grabbed all his strength and tried to pull to right, but it was still going left. Draco was sweating and tired already. He looked up at Ginny who was concentrating on their hands, then without notice; Ginny pinned Draco's hand.

"I won!" Ginny said gloating.

" How did you beat me!" Draco said unbelievably.

"Well I think if you had 6 brothers, you would be pretty good at this game too!" she said giggling.

Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry for beating you." Ginny said still gloating.

Draco looked up furiously and he saw Ginny's face lit up with laughter. He couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked when she laughed. Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Draco who was staring at her (again), Ginny just smiled at him. He didn't know what came over him. He just wanted her to laugh again! Or take her and hold her in his arms and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, waving her hands infront of him.

" Huh? Oh...sorry!" he muttered.

"Excuse me!" Ginny said in surprised. "Did Draco Malfoy just say sorry to me!" 

"No!" Draco's eyes widened. "It just came out! Sorry!"

"DOH!" Draco smacked his hand to his forehead. Ginny laughed again. Draco smiled at her.

"So what do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked around and then looked at the desk.

"Maybe changing a few grades!" Draco opened the draw to the teacher's desk. 

"NO!" Ginny stopped him. "I will not let you change peoples grades, for something they worked for!" 

Draco couldn't resist her anger. He decided not to.

"Fine!" he muttered, but before he closed the draw something caught his eye.

He took it out.

"What is this?" Draco said examining it.

"OH! IT'S A TAPE!" Ginny looked at it excitingly.

"A what?" he asked. Ginny grabbed it away from him.

"OH I WONDER IF HE LEFT THE CASSETTE PLAYER!" Ginny said looking in the draws.

(A/N Ok I know that muggle electric stuff doesn't work at Hogwarts but lets just pretend for today. Ok!)

" Ok I'm lost!" Draco said confusedly.

" Look, one day my teacher brought in a tape which is this," she held up the tape," and he put it in this cassette player, and it plays music." Ginny explained. Draco only heard babbling.

Ginny found the cassette player and quickly put in the tape and pressed play. It was a slow song, well to dance to. Ginny listened intently and looked at Draco, and she smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked.

Draco was shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you like to dance?" she repeated.

"No… no…I...don't dance!" he said nervously.

" What?" she asked, " how could you not dance? It's easy."

"Well I don't!" he said.

" OH come on your not that bad are you!" she said teasingly.

" No, I don't want to!" he said desperately.

" Wimp!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Draco looked at her. He sighed and stood up from his chair.

Ginny grinned. He went over to her nervously. Ginny and Draco's hand met nervously and they put their hands on each others waists shaking and they began to sway slowly. (A/N just think of it like at that one part of A Walk to Remember when they dance at that restaurant.) 

"Hey your not that bad, I'm surprised!" Ginny said.

" I know, me too!" Draco said giving a small laugh and looking at Ginny.

" Wait watch this!" he said. He twirled Ginny and dipped her and brought her back up.

"Wow, very smooth!" Ginny said.

" I saw my parents do it once." Draco remembered.

There was an awkward silence. 

"So, what are you going to do after Hogwarts, well since this is your last year." Ginny asked still looking at him.

" I don't know really." He began, looking at Ginny," I just don't want to end up like my father." Draco looked away sadly. They stopped dancing. Ginny put her hand on his cheek and pushed his head slowly to her. They looked into each others eyes, they didn't look away, then something came over them, some kind of magnetic energy was pulling them closer to each other, they were inches apart, they were about to kiss, they were right there, Ginny Weasley was about to kiss Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was about to kiss Ginny Weasley. Their lips were not even an inch apart when:

BANG, BANG, BANG

They came out of their trance. They moved apart looking at each other. 

"GINNY, GINNY, ARE YOU IN THERE!" said a voice. Ginny turned to the door.

"Ron?" she asked.

" Ginny! Thank god I found you!" Ron said.

Draco was still looking at Ginny intently.

" Oh Ron, me and Malfoy are locked in here!" Ginny said.

Draco felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. She just called him Malfoy.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" Ron said. She heard Ron say _Alohomora._

The door burst open; Ron and Harry came through it.

Ron hugged Ginny. 

"Ginny are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Ron was talking about Draco. Draco was still looking at Ginny, when he turned to see Crabbe and Goyle. Then he remembered that they locked him in there. He suddenly felt a rush of anger. He went to both of them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LEAVING ME? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME TO GO EAT YOU BASTARDS! YOU TWO ARE DUMMER THAN A BAG OF HAMMERS! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? " Draco yelled.

"Well we thou-" 

"SHUT UP!" Draco said. " DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME! I SWEAR IF I DIDN'T HAVE MY WAND I WOULD HAVE CURSED YOU SO BAD, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!" Draco finished.

"WHERE'S MY WAND!" Draco said.

Goyle took out two wands. He handed them to him. He took his and looked at the second wand. He turned to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Still looking at the wand and went towards Ginny.

"Here you go your gonna need this!" he muttered sadly. Ginny looked at him and the wand and took the wand.

"Thank you." She muttered. Draco nodded and turned around to Crabbe and Goyle.

" COME ON!" he yelled. Ginny watched him go. His cloak was flying backwards. (A/N like that one part of harry potter when snapes cloak, nevermind)

Ron looked at Ginny sympathetically.

" Are you ok?" he asked.

Ginny looked away from Draco to Ron. She had watery eyes.

She took something out of her cloak and looked at it.

"Here's your stupid letter!" she gave it to him and walked away leaving Harry and Ron. 

A/N How was that? Good? Ok Please review!!!!!!!


	5. Hitting heads on walls

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I've had A LOT of homework, but now I've found time to write so please read and review.

Ginny quickly walked fast to Gryffindor tower, her eyes still watery from the previous event that took place not too long ago. Her heart was pounding quickly, filled with emotions of different kinds. "_Why me! Why me! I was perfectly fine with my life, and then he shows up!" _Ginny thought, angrily.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wait up!" Ron's voice echoed through the halls. Ginny didn't stop to turn around, she continued walking.

"Ginny wait!" Ron caught up with her and turned her around. Ginny was trying to hide her watery eyes, but it didn't fool him.

"Ginny what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen between you and Malfoy?" he asked.

"Nothings the matter! I just don't feel like talking." She said quietly, _"Why am I crying? Its not like I care for that bastard." _

" Look Ginny you can tell me anything, I'm your big brother, I have to look after, and if that little ferret touched you I swear I will rip his head off and make sure he-" 

"STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME RON! I CAN HANDLE THINGS ON MY OWN! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION ANYMORE! I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD NOW! I'M NOT THAT LITTLE GIRL I WAS 5 YEARS AGO!" she yelled uncontrollably. Ginny looked at Ron terrified, she couldn't believe what she said, and she had no control over it. 

Ron was in shock. He didn't look at Ginny.

" Look Ron, I'm sorry I'm just really tired, and hungry, I'm a bit cranky right now. So just leave me alone for a while." She said softly. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ron didn't look twice at her, and strolled off. Ginny felt horrible, not only she had yelled at him but she hurt his feelings too. Ginny began to walk up the Gryffindor tower, just looking down at her feet the rest of the way.

Draco was still enraged with Crabbe and Goyle, he walked into the Slytherin common room, sighed as he sat down on the black leather couch. He put his head in his hands, when his least favorite person sat next to him.

"Drakie! Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" Pansy said in a playful voice.

"Nowhere." He muttered.

Pansy sighed and looked at Draco with compassion, although he wasn't looking at her, his head still in his hands.

"Draco let's cut the crap here! I've waited too long. I'm deeply in love with you! Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one and I know you feel the same way about me. You love me!" she said cuddling next to him. Draco stared at her. He blinked twice before he burst out laughing, in a cold tone.

"Me fall in love with you? That will be the day and besides everyone knows that you fancy me." He said coldly. Pansy looked at him in shocked and half hurt. Draco could see it in her face but was not helpful.

"Oh please! Don't give me that 'but I love you Draco look!' I've had enough of you, following me around all the time, throwing yourself at me. It doesn't work. If you want me that bad try a little harder." Draco got up from the couch and went up to his dorm.

"Oh don't worry Draco I will!" Pansy muttered to herself as she gave an evil grin.

The next day was very gloomy, well to Ginny and Draco it was, but for everyone else it was a fine Friday morning. Ginny laid on her bed for god knows how many hours, awake, and waiting for 7:00 to come, to go down and eat breakfast. She was doing a lot of thinking for the past two hours, and it was all focused on one person…Draco. She looked at the clock on the side of her bed, 6:54, it read. Ginny moaned and just decided to get up and go down to the Great Hall.

Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall, not expecting to see a lot of people, but the least person she wanted to see was sitting at the Slytherin table. 

__

"Oh my god what is he doing up this early! He never gets up at 6:00 in the morning!" as she walked in the Hall. Ginny thought about turning around and going back to Gryffindor Tower but she was already half way to her sit. It would be too obvious, since there's not a lot of people up. Ginny walked to her sit half-glancing at the Slytherin table and she noticed that Draco was staring at her. Ginny tried hard not to look and particularly… blush. 

__

"Ok don't panic…just because he's staring at you doesn't necessary mean that he likes you. He could be staring at a girl behind you!" Ginny turned around and saw that no one was sitting behind her._ "Oh damn he IS looking at me!" _Ginny put her head into her hands and looked up to see Draco smirking at her. Ginny quickly looked away, blushing. Just then her fellow classmate, Colin Creevey, sat down next to her happily.

"Hey Gin!" he said happily.

"Hi Colin." She muttered.

" So where have you been for the last couple of days?" he asked curiously.

" OH! Nowhere, just around." She lied quickly.

" Aha! Sure! OK if you don't want to tell me then you don't have too." He said looking away from Ginny.

"Look Colin, I was in my room the whole day, you know a big Potions essay." She said quickly. 

"Well, I kinda… asked your roommates if you were in there." He said shyly. Ginny looked at him with shock.

"Wait! You were worried about me?" she asked in shock.

"Well…ye..no I was just curious, where you were!" Colin tried not to blush but it wasn't working.

"Colin that's really sweet of you!" she said happily.

" Um… you're welcome?" he asked. Ginny laughed, sweetly. Draco looked at Ginny, who was still laughing, he loved her laugh, but then when he looked at Colin who was grinning at her, he gave him a venomous look. "_Sure, smile all you want Creevey, its not like she likes you! Oh but she does, cant you see her laughing at Creevey's jokes. Shut up! No you! No you! Stop!!!!!" _Draco buried his head into his hands. Why does he care about her so much? Why does she make him feel so…so…"_I can't even find the word that she makes me feel? Love? No… NO! Not loved! He didn't love her! I've known her for only one day! No you've known her for seven years!" _

" Yeah! But I've never really talked to her, until yesterday! Why me? WHY ME?" Draco lifted his head and stared at his plate of food and then to Ginny who was again laughing with Coling. Draco felt this rush of anger and jealousy. He got up from the table and quickly walked away.

"Oh Colin, I don't think I laughed that hard before!" Ginny said wiping her eyes and her hand around her waists.

" I know!" Colin said still laughing at a joke Colin told her. 

" Oh man! I think I should go take a shower. I really didn't get that much sleep." She said goodbye to Colin and went out of the Great Hall, when she spotted Draco hitting his head on the wall. Ginny looked at him curiously and went up to him.

"I don't think hitting your head on the wall is a great way to start your day!" Draco spun around to see Ginny with her arms crossed and an arched eyebrow. 

"Oh. Hi." He said mournfully.

" What were you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I was just trying to see if my head would crack open!" he said sarcastically.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

" Oh no I just like hitting walls, actually I do it every morning to start my day, helps me to think better!" he said again in a sarcastic voice.

" Will you stop it! I asked if something's the matter, I'm trying to be nice!" she said angrily.

" Well you're not doing a very good job of it!" he said coldly.

" Look I think we need to talk!" she said hopefully.

"What is there to talk about?" he snapped.

" Well that thing that happened yesterday…you know when we were dancing." She answered. Draco gave you a cold look.

" Oh that! When you almost kissed me!" he remembered.

"I didn't almost kiss you! You almost kissed me!" Ginny's eyebrows raised.

" I think I remembered it very well, Weasley, you put you hand on my face and you pushed my face towards you!" he spat.

" Oh so now we are on last names terms! Hmm… Well let me just tell you something mister," Ginny poked Draco in the shoulder, " I was just turning your head so I can see you better, and I didn't push you towards me! I WAS TRYING TO COMFORT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE ABOUT TO CRY!" Ginny's rage was over her head. The whole school stopped to look at them. (Well the people who were already up) Draco looked at her in anger. He was so enraged that he couldn't even speak.

" FINE!" and with that he turned around and walked away out the entrance hall to the snow outside. Ginny could hear Draco slamming open the doors to the entrance hall.

__

"OH what an idiot I am!" Ginny thought as she slowly fell down to the floor.

A/N Hey how was that? Good? Ok Good! So now that you've read you go down to that button

*

*

*

* and review! 


	6. Who to trust?

A/N Hello everybody. Having a good day? Yah me too! Anyway let me just say that I'll try to update as much as I can, but most likely I'll end up updating on weekends. So don't expect any updates everyday.

"ARRGH!" Draco went into the winter snow, walking heavily, he had been pacing (well if you call falling down 6 times into the snow walking) around a tree for 10 minutes now. Draco finally stopped pacing and sank down to the tree; all he needed to so was cool down. (No not because it's snowing) He had just been fighting with Ginny, because he was jealous. _"Wait! Why am I jealous? What, because she was talking to Creevey? No way! You're a Malfoy! Malfoy's don't get jealous!"_ Draco stood up, manfully; he wasn't going to let a little Weasel get to him! No! Never!

Ginny got up from the wall, and went to the common room. She decided to go take a LONG bath, all she needed was to relax. She sank in the tub, her hair was drenched from the water, and the bubbles soften her skin. She wished that she could just stay in this tub forever. An hour past and she decided to get out, and dry up and put her fresh clean clothes on. Ginny dried her hair with a drying charm, and put on her green velvet robe on. She loved this robe deeply; she hardly wore it because it was the only nice thing she owned. She crossed the common room, were Ron and Harry were sitting, both looking at her. Ginny tried not to look, but then Harry came and approached her.

"Hey Gin, can we talk?" Harry asked, grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"Uhh…yah sure." Ginny said suspiciously.

" Um...but not here, somewhere we can be alone." Harry said looking around.

"Ok." She answered.

They both stepped out of the portage hole and decided to go out by the lake, (which by the way was frozen) they were silent all the way until they go there.

" So what did you want to talk about?" she asked Ginny rubbing her arms.

" Huh? Oh… yeah well, um…are you alright?" Harry asked.

" What did you mean I'm alright, of course I am!" Ginny said, looking into Harry's green eyes.

" Well, ok!" Harry turned towards the lake and stood silent, but Ginny was still looking at Harry, curiously.

" My brother sent you didn't he?" she asked.

"What? No! Well…kinda!" he said shyly.

"What did you mean 'kinda', did he or didn't he?" she asked angrily.

" Well he asked me if I can date you so I can keep you occupy. He thinks something's going on between you and Malfoy, and I don't want to hurt you Gin, that's why I'm telling you!" Harry said quickly, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him. 

Ginny was in shock, her eyes widened in fury, "Oh my gosh!" Ginny put her hand on her head and to her mouth.

"Gin!" Harry said, trying to calm her down.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny was outraged; she was looking around as if she was looking for something.

"Gin, please-" he began.

"NO! Harry, please just leave me alone for awhile!" Ginny said closing her eyes and pointing to the castle.

"Yeah, sure." Harry left quickly. Ginny was left to stare at the frozen lake, speechless. _"I can't believe my brother would do such a thing!" _Ginny's anger got out of control. It was time to put her foot down. She turned around and went into the castle. She strolled over to the Great Hall hoping to see him there. Nope not there! So she went to Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. _"AHA! There he is!" _Ginny went over to Ron who was looking at her awkwardly.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL HARRY TO GO OUT WITH ME! JUST TO KEEP A LOOK OUT! AND HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT I'M WITH MALFOY!" Ginny yelled into her brother's eyes.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE PROBLEM!" he stood up too into her face. (He was much taller than she was)

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!" about now was when everyone was looking there way. 

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Ron! Don't pretend like you know everything about me because you don't. You have no idea what it's like being the only girl in our family!" Ginny lowered her voice and turned her back to go out of the common room. Ron sat down on the couch. 

"I don't get it, why is she like this?" Ron said to himself.

" I don't know but please don't ask me to ask her out again!" Harry said behind him.

Ginny didn't come to lunch or dinner. Still plenty angry with Ron and Malfoy she had no reason to eat. She didn't sleep well that night, she had a dream that she was running to Malfoy but Ron kept pulling her back, it was all in slow motion, she couldn't move she was locked up. 

Malfoy wasn't sure if it was a good night or a bad, he was sleeping in his room, (which by the way was his and his only room) dreaming that Ginny was kissing him softly on kiss neck and up to his mouth. (sorry a little gross) But for some reason it felt real, Draco opened his eyes to see some one half on top of him; it was very hard to tell, since it was dark. Draco felt like something bit him on the neck.

"OUCH!" Draco yelled as he quickly got up from his bed. His hand was on his neck, rubbing it gingerly (voc. Word!). He looked at his bed; someone was in it, who was it?

"Great for you to see that I was nice and tucked in, Pansy!" Draco said coldly.

" You are most welcome!" Pansy said slowly getting up from his bed to where he was standing. She slid her hands from his bear six pack chest (A/N AHHH HOTNESS!) up to his neck. Draco looked at her disgusted and took her hands off him. 

"Pansy leave me alone!" he said quietly, looking away from her.

"Come on Draco! We'll have a little fun!" she said playfully.

"NO! NOW JUST GO!" he pointed to the door.

"Fine! But you don't know what your missing out!" and with that she slammed the door, to his room, and Draco sighed in relief.

The next morning Ginny got up, got dressed and left for breakfast. She was extremely hungry, since she hardly ate. She entered the hall and saw just what it was like yesterday, everything decorated. Since today was Christmas Eve, there was cheerfulness in the air. Ginny felt much better than yesterday after fighting with two people, she was hoping for a much better day.

She sat down happily in her sit and grabbed some toast. She saw just then that Draco Malfoy just entered and sat down with his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. She guessed that he was cooled off after that incident happened, not too long ago. 

"Who said you can talk, I'm still plenty mad at you, both!" he snapped.

__

"Ok maybe not!" Ginny said raising her eyebrows. But she knew just as well that she was plenty mad at him too. Ginny looked up and saw again that Draco was looking at her, but not the same way as yesterday, this time it was venomous. So Ginny did the same thing she gave him a cold stare and looked away. Harry came and sat down next to Ginny, who was now eating a Christmas tree shaped pancake.

"Hey Gin!" he said giving her a smile.

"Hi." She answered.

"So still mad about yesterday?" he asked her.

"Plenty!" she said looking at him.

"Let me just say that I know that Ron loves you, and all he wants to do is protect you from any harm!" Harry said.

"Really? Oh how silly of me! I thought he was just being an ass!" Ginny said sarcastically.

" Ginny!?" Harry said in shock.

"What? Oh you thought I was just playing around?" she said.

"Look maybe if you understood-" he began.

"No… you know what Harry, maybe you should understand!" she said slamming her hand on the table, " I have always been the one left behind, I was always the outcast, I am the only girl in the Weasley family, and I have always been known for being Ron's sister. Playing with my feelings isn't nice. Especially if it's with you, I have spent several years trying to get over you, and thank god I have! Oh but don't get me wrong, Harry, I'm glad you told me what my brother asked you to do, because you just saved your ass!" Harry's eyes widened, just like Dobby's. 

Ginny leaned into Harry's face, they were inches apart, and Harry was still in shock, Ginny looked to her left to see Draco, boy did he look jealous. Ginny gave him a fake smile and went back to Harry, and said, " You were the reason why I always have hope, Harry!" and with that she picked up her toast and walked away. 10 POINTS TO GINNY! 

A/N YAAAAAA! The sixth chapter! I'm so happy! Anyway don't forget to review!


	7. An Early Christmas Gift?

A/N OK! I don't know what to say, just to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ok sorry got a little carried away.

"Huh!" Ginny sighed looking at the lake, (A/N ok I know a lot of stuff happens at the lake but it's the only place I could think of, that's outside!) 

"Could life get any better?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"I don't know about you but, I think it can!" said a cold voice, Ginny looking behind her and saw…

"Malfoy!" she spat.

"Nice way to greet a person!" he said coldly.

" Oh go take a hike!" Ginny said, annoyed.

"You first!" snapped Malfoy.

"I am fed up with you!" she said raising her voice.

"Oh really? Well that's good to know!" he said crossing his arms, standing right next to Ginny.

"Look, what do you want? I don't think you came out here to say hello?" snapped Ginny.

" I don't know, thought of taking a walk, and I ended up here!" he said shrugging.

"I really hope your not following me!" Ginny said.

"You really do hope so, don't you?" Draco smirked at Ginny. Ginny shook her head in fury, and then there was a moment of silence.

"So mad at Potter?" Draco wished he hadn't brought that up, he felt like smacking himself on the head.

"Why do you care?" asked Ginny coldly.

"Don't know guess it slipped out!" Draco gave her a little smile. _"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" _Ginny gave him a little smile to and looked back at the lake. 

"Look just to let you know, I'm still mad at you for yesterday!" she pointed to him.

" Oh and I am too!" he said, not forgetting about yesterday.

"Then why are you talking to me?" she asked.

" You're the only one out here!" he said shrugging. Ginny, gave him a suspicious look and then realized something, like if something just came to her attention. She looked at his neck, in disgust.

"Is that a hickey?" she said looking at his neck.

" No a big bee just stung me!" he said sarcastically.

" How disgusting!" she spat.

" Why you want one Weasley, because I could give you one right now!" he said.

"No that's ok, I don't want a sign on my neck saying 'Hi I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm a slut, so boys come on down!" Draco gave a small laugh. Ginny shook her head.

" So who gave it to you?" Ginny took her hand and put it on his neck examining it in interest.

" You think I would really tell you?" he asked, shivering as she touched his neck, her hands were soft and cold from the weather. Malfoy just shuttered, slightly, but Ginny didn't realize it.

" I don't know would you?" she asked, still examining his neck, as she looked up into his cold gray eyes.

" I guess." Again he shrugged. Ginny grinned and took her hand off his neck and looked away.

After a while he answered, "Pansy." 

"Oh." She replied as though disappointment. Draco saw the disappointment in her face.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Well…it's not a surprise! Of course she would give you that." Ginny pointed to his neck. Draco felt bad, he knew Ginny would get the wrong impression.

"We're not a thing!" he said quickly, shaking his head.

"Oh so she was just your make out girl for the day, hmm?" she asked.

"NO! She just came into my room and gave it to me! I was asleep, I didn't know what she was doing!" he said, truthfully.

"Sure!" she said disbelievably.

"It's the truth!" Draco looked at Ginny, hopefully. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Well it is!" Draco repeated. Ginny didn't answer. Draco gave up.

"I'm going back inside I'm freezing!" he began to walk away, when the back of his neck felt cold, he turned around, when… SPLAT!

Ginny was giggling, she saw Draco's expression and it was pretty funny. White snow covered Draco and he just stood there stunned and when he came to consciousness he shook his head, getting all the snow out of his face. Ginny was still giggling.

"I think Peeves might be out here!" she said looking around for someone, of course Draco didn't by it.

"Why you little-" Draco began…Splat! Ginny was laughing harder, this time Draco picked up some snow and threw it at Ginny, and Ginny quickly ducked and looked behind her where the snow fell.

"Ha you miss-" SPLAT! Ginny was covered in snow. Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. For ten minutes snow went to side to side, missing and hitting each other. Both cold and wet, Ginny was running from Draco, when Draco tackled her to the ground. Ginny was still laughing, her cheeks were glowing, and all that did was make Draco smile. 

"No stop that tickles!" Ginny knew that she just hit the red button.

"Oh really?" Draco said. 

"No! No, don't stop!" Draco tickled Ginny in the stomach and Ginny trying to stop him, but all she could was laugh. Ginny got hold of Draco's hands and they both noticed that they were inches apart. They both stared at each other, Ginny looking into his cold gray eyes, while Draco looked into her brown, soft, warm eyes. Draco leaned forward, not knowing what he was doing; he kissed Ginny softly on the lips. Ginny couldn't stop him, because first he was on top of her and second she didn't want to stop, it was like something addicting. She wanted more. Ginny returned the kiss, she pulled him closer to her, not wanting it to end, but it did. Draco broke away, looking into Ginny's eyes. They laid there for about a minute until Ginny broke the trance, she looked away and so did Draco. She came up with an excuse.

"I..I hav..have to go!" Ginny pushed Draco away and got up, she ran to the castle without looking back.

"Gin…Ginny!" Draco called softly. 

A/N AWWWWW… I feel so…I don't know but that was sooo…beautiful, **tear**, ok to tell you the truth I'm not good at making up kissing scene's, it wasn't that great, but the best you can do! All right now that you've read, now its time to review!!


	8. Making Mistakes

A/N OK I know its been like 500 years since I've updated, but I have a REALLY good excuse, my computer needs a new motherboard (and it still does) and so shuts off on its own. Anyway I have this REALLY great idea, for this story, and I didn't copy off any one it just came to mind, but your gonna have to read. LOL! So anyway please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny practically ran into the entrance hall, not paying attention, where she was going, she was bumping into the walls tripping over steps and even took wrong turns. Still run jogging, all her thoughts were on that one kiss, that one kiss that felt so right. She still remembered how it felt, it was soft and sweet, and it tasted like chocolate (A/N LoL!!sorry). Ginnys heart raced with different emotions.

"Miss Weasley please slow down you might hurt someone!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

 Ginny turned around to face Professor McGonagall, and still walking backwards. "Sorry Professor I...OOPS sorry Mrs. Norris!" 

MEOW!!!

Ginny tripped of Mrs. Norris and fell to the floor and knocked somebody over as well.

"Get off me WEASLEY!" Pansy said pushing off Ginny.

"Oh sorry!" Ginny got up and couldn't help but smile as she looked at Pansy. 

"What's your problem?" she asked coldly, looking at Ginny.

"Oh nothing! Just a lovely day isn't it?" Pansy gave her a weird look, "Well bes be off!" Ginny continued to walk to the Gryffindor tower as Pansy watched her evilly, something wasn't right.

Ginny jumped on her bed and laid down facing the ceiling, right now she felt like shouting to the while world. She wanted everyone to know that she had her first kiss. Ginny twirled her red hair and smiled.

Draco went to the Slytherin common room and laid on the couch, feeling light headed. Draco was thinking about Ginny's kiss, how it felt so soft, kind and innocent. He had never kissed a girl like that before (and trust me he kissed a lot girls).

"Who are you thinking about?" asked Pansy, leaning over the couch where Draco was laying.

"Not you if that's what you're thinking!" he said coolly.

Pansy gave him an annoyed look and said, "I ran into Weasley today." She began.

"OH GOOD FOR YOU! Now can you do the ABC's?" Draco said sarcastically, getting up from the couch and headed to his room.

"Ginny Weasley!" she said, and Draco stopped and turned around to look at her.

"And?" he crossed his arms.

"She seems to be happy, you know that sort of way your in right now! She kept smiling." Pansy gave him a hint, while Draco's heart jumped for joy; it was real hard to keep back a smile.

"Really? Do you know why?" he asked.

" I really don't know, I thought you could answer that!" Pansy looked into his cold gray eyes and gave him a sour look.

" Sorry, I cant." And with that he walked away.

" Some thing fishy is going on here!" Pansy rubbed her chin wonder.

Ginny woke up from her nap, it was 6:30, dinner would be at 7 so she got up and headed down to the Great Hall. She arrived there to see Ron, Harry and some other kids that stayed for Christmas Break, and not to mention Draco at one table eating dinner.

Ginny joined them, Draco just "happened" to be sitting across from her, with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

She grabbed some chicken and some special Christmas pudding. She dug in not missing one single food item. Ginny and Draco kept throwing glances at each other, and each one of them Ginny blushed. Thank god Ron didn't notice he would have had a fit. Draco "accidentally" dropped his plate underneath the table and went under.

"Whoops, I dropped my plate, clumsy me...I hope someone's kind enough to help me." Ginny obviously go the hint.

"Uh...Draco I'll help you!" Goyle said stupidly.

" Shut up I didn't ask you...and I'm still mad at you for the "incident"." Draco snapped.

Ginny laughed at went under the table, and saw all these feet; Draco finally went under the table as well and smiled at Ginny.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

" Meet me at the lake after dinner." And Draco gave her a peck on the cheek and went back up.

Ginny nodded and blushed as she too went back up.

Ginny was finished with her dinner (Draco had already got up and left) and was about to leave the table.

"Hey gin, can I talk to you?" Harry asked, as she was about to leave.

"Uhh..yeah sure." Harry got up and started to walk, and so Ginny followed.

They walked to the entrance door, where it was deserted, Ginny looked at Harry curiously.

"Hi." He said nervously.

" Hi." She replied.

"Look...let me just be truthful...I don't know what happened to that little girl I first saw in my second year." Harry paused, because Ginny gave him a look.

"Please don't remind me of my first year." She said rubbing her temple.

" Oh yeah sorry." He began, "anyway, when you said that I gave you hope, you really just touched me...I know now that I have feelings for you, romantic feelings, I look at you and your someone else, someone who I want to know. I know Ron will kill me for this but I just know I have to." Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny at first was shocked. She kind of liked it. It wasn't as good as Draco's, but she gave in. She got into it.

Draco walked down stairs he was going to meet Ginny right now, he was walking towards the entrance hall, whistling, when something came to his attention. He noticed that two people were making out. He didn't think twice about it, when he realized that it was Potter. 

"Who would want to kiss Potter!" Draco thought and gave a small laugh, until something caught his attention. It was a girl with red hair. 

"No."  he thought, his heart began to pound, "No..NO. Please any one but her!"  he couldn't believe it, it was Ginny. Draco tried not to look at them, since they didn't notice he just kept on walking. He was furious, "How could she do this?" 

Ginny pulled back. Ginny shook her head.

"This doesn't feel right." Ginny out her hands on his chest and shook her head.

" What's wrong?" Harry said stroking her hair.

"No Harry, I like you but not in that way, anymore. I cant I'm sorry." Ginny crossed her arms and looked away.

Harry gave a disappointed look.

" Oh..that's ok. I guess." He put his hands in his robes, and they were silent, "its Malfoy isn't it?" 

Ginny was surprised and then nodded her head.

"I thought so." He smiled, "well...umm...good luck with him ok!" and Harry gave her a hug and walked away.

Ginny walked down to the lake. She was so excited. She saw a figure standing by the lake just staring at the water.

"Hi!" Ginny smiled cheerfully.

Draco just looked at her, in hatred. Ginny didn't like that look, because he resembled his father. She stopped smiling and looked curiously.

" Draco. Please don't look at me that way, your scaring me." She said softly.

" Look at you in this way?" he asked coldly.

" Draco what's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, put pushed it away quickly.

"Sucking face with Potter I see?" he said in a hatred tone.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOSH! Draco!!NO. Let me explain!" Ginny said.

" There's no need. You've always had a crush on Potter, and just went I think your over that phase, and just when I think you stopped playing those childish games, and...and when I think you actually grew up, you didn't!" his voice was trembling now with fury.

"OH god Draco, please I didn't kiss him-"

"Oh so it wasn't you then? Tell me it wasn't you and I'll believe you!" Ginny was silent, she couldn't say it, she couldn't say that it was somebody else, she couldn't say that it was a girl that looked like her and he'll believe her and then they would be happy again. It was all true.

"I knew it." Draco went passed Ginny and didn't stop. Ginny fell on to her knees and cried.

A/N WHOA!! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!!! Please Review. I have a great plot for the up coming chapters!!!!! So be ready. Anyway thank you to all my fans!!!!. Im sorry for the fast parts but I really want to get to this one part. Sorry.


	9. When did this all happen?

A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. UGH! My computer still doesn't work well, but it will live. Anyway please review...  
  
  
  
  
Ginny rocked herself back and forward humming to her self, silent tears falling down her cheek. "My life's a mess, my life's a mess." She kept repeating to herself.  
She sighed and got up from the ground and started walking towards the castle. Ginny really needed to talk to Draco, she needed everything to be ok again.  
  
Christmas past, and nothing, Draco wouldn't talk to Ginny; he wouldn't even look at her. Ginny tried her hardest to get his attention, but he wouldn't pay any attention to her, even though it hurt him so much to ignore her. Hours became to days, days became to weeks, and weeks, became to the end of the year. Draco graduated from Hogwarts and Ginny was left to cry at night, she was miserable. During the summer she hardly came out of her room. She hardly ate and saw her family. One day she just decided to give up. She would never see him again. It was just a child hood crush. Nothing. It was nothing, but the problem was...it was something. It was something special; it was something far beyond life.   
September 1st came and Ginny was a bran new person. She was more confident in herself, and most of all she was waaaaaaayyyyy over Draco. He was long gone. Guys will come and go and obviously Draco was one of them.   
Ginny ran into the platforms 9 and 10. She saw the scarlet engine that blew out smoke.   
"I'm going home!" Ginny thought. As Ginny looked around she saw how many guys looked different.  
"WOW!" Ginny thought, "Puberty is good to some people!"   
Ginny put her things into a compartment, and took out her magazine, Teen Witch Weekly. She started flipping the pages, looking at the pictures. When the train started to move. There was a knock on the door and a girl came in. It was Ginny's roommate Maura.  
"Hi Maura. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked looking at Maura's face.  
" Oh well there isn't anymore empty compartments so I decided to come sit with you." She said sitting down, "If that's alright."  
"Oh sure, not at all." Ginny put down her magazine and looked at Maura.  
"Sooo..wheres Sherry, I thought you guys were friends?" Ginny asked.  
" Oh she transferred to Durmstrang, her dad got a job at their ministry, so now I'm all alone." Maura said uncomfortably.  
" Oh I'm sorry." Ginny said politely.  
"That's ok, I was just wondering well if I could hang around with you?" Maura asked shyly. Ginny never really had a friend, friend, because Ron made sure of that.  
"Well yeah that's cool with me." Ginny said, lifting up her magazine again.  
"Oh you have Teen Witch Weekly?" Maura's eyes brightened up.  
"Yeah." Ginny said slowly.  
"Oh I love that magazine, can I see!" Ginny handed her the magazine and started going through it. Ginny and Maura started talking about different things like, school, guys, food, family, guys, Quidditch, guys, movies, guys, guys, and well guys. Ok they mostly talked about guys, but it was a fun subject to talk about. Maura had told Ginny she only had one boyfriend he was kind and sweet, but he broke it off when he found another girl, that was more interesting than her. He left her heart broken. Ginny told her that she never had a boyfriend, of course she didn't tell Maura about the whole Draco thing, but they both found out that they liked Harry at one time.  
They arrived at Hogwarts and went to the carriages and entered the hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and talked and laughed. They became quiet when the first years came in and were sorted. Ginny and Maura clapped to the first years that became Gryffindors. Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet.  
" Another year has come, its time to refill I minds with the education of magic. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is off limits and I want to remind you that we have a new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, but it seems that he is not here yet. So another time, but now let us feast." Dumbledore waved his hand and the food appeared on there plates. Ginny and Maura dug in, they were very hungry since they only had chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.  
" Oh I hope the new DADA teacher is really cute." Maura said looking at Ginny who was right besides her.  
"I hope so too, and I hope that he doesn't turn out to be a fraud, or a jerk, or a supporter of You-Know-Who!" Ginny said.  
"That's so true." They both laughed. Ginny saw a person in a cloak it was covering his whole face, the person was talking to Dumbledore. Ginny didn't think twice about it and took her goblet of Pumpkin juice.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been informed that our new DADA teacher has arrived," Ginny didn't look up, she was still drinking her juice, and "Our new DADA teacher is Mr. Malfoy." Ginny spit our her drink, squirting Maura with her juice, she immediately looked up to see Draco Malfoy taking off his cloak, and putting it on the back of the chair.  
"OH MY GOD THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Ginny said putting her head into her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Maura asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ginny murmured.  
" Yes some of you might be familiar of him, he is a graduate of this school, and has come back to teach." There were loud cheers from the Slytherin table and Draco gave his cold smirk. Ginny was disgusted.  
"HOW DARE HE COME BACK!" Ginny thought.  
Ginny was furious. She needed to get out of here, but how, so she just waited she tried hard not to look at the teacher's table but one time she did, and she saw that he was looking at her and he quickly looked away.  
"OH GOD HES CHECKING ME OUT!" she panicked, "Actually he looks a lot older and cuter! What? What are you saying? He's not cute!!" Ginny groaned in annoyance. Maura tried to ask her what was bothering her but she would just answer, "nothing I'm just tired".  
Finally the feast was over and it was time to go to bed. Gin quickly as fast as she could, tried to get out of there.   
She lay on her bed exhausted.   
"Maybe he'll die and he wont teach anymore, uhh...no I don't think soo!"   
Ginny rolled to her side, one year with Draco, and Ron isn't here to protect you, this was going to be a very interesting year.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I was gonna stop here but I want to get to this one part so I'll keep going)  
  
  
The next morning Ginny walked tiredly down to the Great Hall, their Maura was waiting for her.  
"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully.  
" Guughh Momimg.." Ginny slurred.  
"Here is your class schedule." Ginny took it and right away looked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had it after lunch with the Ravenclaws. Ginny sighed in relief.  
"Whats wrong?" Maura asked.  
"Thank goodness we have DADA after lunch!"   
"We do? All man! I wanted it right now. Did you see Malfoy, he got sooo cute!!" Maura said dreamily.  
"You like Draco? He is such a jerk!" Maura looked at her, confused.  
"He is the most hottest guys I've ever seen, he is number 2 on my list!" Maura replied proudly.  
"OH really who number one?" Ginny looked at Maura.  
"N...WAIT IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU!!" Maura laughed and so did Ginny.  
They finished there breakfast and went to there lessons, the lessons went by fast, that's what it felt like to Ginny, and soon lunch came and went. It was time.  
Ginny walked nervously in the classroom, Maura was already there, excited and she was all the way in the front, Ginny could see her waving her hand to sit next to her, but she shook her head, fast, with her eyes widened. She looked around there were no more seats, so she had no choice.  
She sat grumpily next to Maura, who was at the edge of her chair happily, she saw that she wasn't the only one, all the girls were putting on there lip gloss and lip stick, checking there hair. Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. The door burst open; Draco came in striding in, came to the front, and faced the class. He looked around and his eyes came to Ginny's who was trying to cover her face with her hand.  
"Weasley! Detention!" growled Malfoy.  
Ginny shot up, "What did I do?!!" she asked, annoyed.  
"You breathed!" he smirked.  
"Why you lousy, son of a b-"   
"LANGUAGE Weasley, Language!" Ginny shot him a death glare.  
" Now I take away your detention." Everyone looked confuse, but all the girls just smiled at him.  
"Its easy as that, I can give you detention whenever I want, and take it away whenever I want, I'm in total control. That's what you will be learning in this class. How to take control, how to bluff, when you need to, how to survive whenever you are under the deadliest curse you have ever seen." Malfoy looked around the class addressing them.  
"Now I want you to take out your quills and a parchment you need to copy these down." Everyone did what he said, and Ginny just hated him even more.  
All threw the whole entire class, Malfoy would insult her, or make comments, Ginny was about to explode, she was ready, she was going to go up there and slap him, when the bell rang. Ginny hurriedly gathered her things and went headed for the door, when-  
"Miss Weasley you forgot to get your Detention slip!" called Malfoy.  
Ginny turned around and faced him. She gave him the "I-hate you" look and went up there.  
"What? I thought it was a joke!" Ginny replied.  
"You were mistaken." Malfoy replied.  
"It will be on Friday night, my office." Ginny gave him a one more glare and stormed out at him.  
All week it was the same thing, he would make fun of her, torment her, drive her crazy and it was all pretty funny to Draco.  
Friday came and his lesson was just as long as ever. Right before the bell rang Ginny heard those words again.  
"WEASLEY DETENTION!" he roared.  
"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?" Ginny growled.  
"I don't know! Stay after class for your detention slip." Ginny felt like strangling him right now.  
Everyone exited and Ginny just stayed in her seat. She was staring at her books about to explode.  
"Here you go one detention for you Miss Weasley!" Draco handed her the slip and Ginny snatched it away and looked at it and looked at it.  
"I GET A DETENTION FOR BEING A WEASLEY!?" Ginny looked horrified.  
"Yes!" Draco sat back down on his chair.  
"YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY TEACHER HERE THAT GIVES ME DETENTIONS FOR THE STUPIDEST REASONS!" Ginny was mad now, her face was all red with anger.  
"Is that a crime?" he asked smoothly.  
Ginny opened her mouth.  
"WHAT THE F......WHO THE H......WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Ginny stomped her foot.  
"I'm a Malfoy that's what Malfoy's do." Draco shrugged.  
"You are the most obnoxious person I have ever met!" Ginny said with fury in her voice.  
"Well I least I'm wasn't the one sucking face with Potter!" growled Draco.  
Ginny was in shock she hadn't expect him to say that, anything, but that, he just had to bring up the subject.  
" WHAT? IS THIS WHAT ITS ABOUT? SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR? IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE BEEN TORMENTING ME FOR THE PAST WEEK?" Ginny was aghast.  
" NO THAT'S NOT IT!" yelled Malfoy.  
"THEN WHAT IS IT DRACO? WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU? WHAT IS MAKING YOU DO THIS?"   
"GINNY I'M ENGAGED!" Draco looked up at Ginny who was shocked. There was silence for a few seconds.  
"What? To who?" Ginny asked, she face was widened with shock.  
"Pansy-"  
"Parkinson!" Ginny finished his sentence. "But I thought you hated her?"   
"Yeah well people change, Ginny, we all changed!" Draco put his hands in his hair.  
"You certainly have, Draco!" muttered Ginny.  
"You will have to address me as Professor Malfoy!" Draco said trying to gain his strength.  
" And YOU can kiss my ass!" and Ginny stormed out of the classroom, grasping to her detention slip in her hand.  
Draco sighed, and went behind his desk and got a crystal ball that sat on top of his desk, he looked at it and held it into his hand and threw it hard to the wall. It broke in to shattered pieces. Ginny stormed back in her hair flowing back in the air.  
"I FORGOT MY BOOKS!" she grabbed her books and went out the door.  
Draco watched her walk out, "I miss you Ginny." He said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok that took a long time to type and these are my own ideas, I have a good plot. So please review!!!!!!1 


	10. Detention With Malfoy

A/N OK I'm on a roll!!!! Three days!!!! OK!! New chapter. I hoped you liked the last one. I got a lot of reviews saying it was very sad, and everyone wants to know why Draco and Pansy are engaged!!! That will be coming up soon in the future chapters to come, but I'll give you a little hint. Please Review!!!  
  
  
  
Ginny walked through the corridors; hot tears flowed down her cheek. Her watery eyes twinkled every so often. Ginny went straight up her room, thinking, "Why is he engaged to her!!! He hated her and he loved you! I should be the one engaged to him!" Ginny fell on top of her bed, sniffling and crying.   
"Ginny?" someone said softly. It was Maura walking towards Ginny's bed.  
" Go away please!" Ginny muttered, covering her eyes with her hands.  
" Ginny what's wrong, you've been acting weird ever since you found out that Malfoy came here to teach." Maura sat on top of Ginny's bed and looked at her concerned.   
" It's nothing." She said softly, but Maura could hear the sadness in her voice.  
"You've been saying that every time I ask you about Malfoy, now I'm not going to leave here until you tell me the truth." Maura demanded.   
Ginny sighed and looked at Maura, who was looking at her curiously. Maura brushed the tears away and asked her, "Ok tell me what's wrong?"   
Ginny launched into the story, she told her when her and Draco got locked into the classroom, and when he kissed her in the snow, and when Harry kissed her on the same day and Draco saw, and when they got in to a fight.  
"Now he's picking on me, he keeps giving me detentions for the stupidest reasons!" Ginny said sadly, all through Maura kept listening, she was truly a good friend, and she looked deeply interested in this story.  
"Well, Ginny answer this question for me. Do you still like him?" Maura asked, Ginny froze and thought, she never really actually thought about it.   
"Yes." She said softly. Maura smiled, "Well I guess were going to have to fix you two together."  
Ginny's eyes widened, "NO WAY! I am not going to go through this again!" Ginny jumped off her bed and stood up.  
" Oh come on Ginny you have too it's the only way, its obvious he still likes you!" Maura replied.  
" What? How do you know that?" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Well ok...like...when...ok...when..." Maura looked confused, "Ok...when he...wow he's a really good actor." She rubbed her chin.  
"See! There is no evidence that he still likes me, and besides he's getting married to Pansy!" Ginny frowned and sat down on her bed.  
"UGH! Ginny stop it! Look, tell me this. When is your detention?" Ginny's eyes widened.  
"Oh my gosh its today at eight! Oh man!" Ginny hit her forehead hard.  
"Oh ok! This is great! Ok now we need to pick out an outfit for you!" Maura went to her closet and trunk and pulled out some clothes.  
"Oh come on Maura put it away. I'm not getting dressed up for...oh that is such a cute shirt!" Ginny took a white shirt out of Maura's trunk and looked at it. It was a sleeveless that what kind of spandex.  
"OH PERFECT! I have some baggy overalls that looks good with that shirt." And Maura looked into her closet that was filled with close and then pulled out some overalls that looked brand new. Ginny put on the white shirt (that stuck to her body, tightly, BUT IT FIT!) and pulled on the overalls that were baggy, but Ginny looked pretty. Maura gave her a red bandanna to wear and it matched her hair too. She finished her homework and went down for dinner. Then it was time.  
It was eight o' clock. "Time sure does go by fast!" Ginny thought as she walked to the DADA classroom, she had her hand in her pockets, and she came to a stop. She looked at the door and knocked.  
" Come in.," someone said. Ginny opened the door and went inside, and closed it.  
" I'm here." Ginny muttered looking at the ground, avoiding his eyes.  
"Yeah I can see that." Draco looked at Ginny and was pretty impressed, "God she looks hot!" Draco shook out of it.  
"Ok, for you detention you will have to clean the whole classroom, without magic," Draco got up and opened his draw and pulled out some Lysol and Windex. Ginny looked at him strangely when he handed it to her.  
"You have Lysol and Windex in your draws?"   
"Uh...yeah...I sometimes..umm...," Draco cleared his throat, "ok well you'll start over there." Draco pointed to the shelves of books. Ginny gave a sarcastic smile at him and went to the bookshelves. Ginny looked at the books and the shelf, they were dusty. Ginny slid her finger across the shelf and look at her finger, which was all gray and dusty. Ginny blew it and dust flew everywhere. She coughed; Draco looked up from his desk, and saw Ginny coughing.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, Ginny turned around, "Never better."   
This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
Ginny's nose hurt from the smell of dust, she felt like it had been five hours when it was only an hour and a half, she was cleaning some books, when she saw the book Romeo and Juliet. Ginny picked it up and something fell out of the book. She looked down and saw an envelope; she opened it and saw a letter written to Draco.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Let me warn you again, and hopefully this is the last. You do anything to her, try to talk to her and you know what will happen! Don't do anything stupid.  
  
  
Love you,  
Pansy  
  
P.S Don't forget to pet the goat and the camels.  
  
  
Ginny reread the last sentence, "Don't forget to pet the goat and the camels? What?"   
"Alright Ginny times up!" Ginny jumped startled. She quickly put the letter in her pocket and looked up. Draco got up from his desk and stretched, (he was correcting some papers) Ginny got the Lysol and Windex and put it on Draco's desk and stood there silent.  
"Thank you." Draco took it and put it back in his desk, Ginny's hands were in her pocket, looking uneasy. There was a moment of silence.  
" Can I go now?" Ginny asked softly with a straight face.  
"Huh? Oh yeah..you can go!" Draco rubbed his bridge of his nose, while Ginny walked away.  
"WAIT!" Draco shouted. Ginny turned around, again with her straight face and her hands in her pocket.  
"Uhhh...TIC TAC!" Draco replied.   
Ginny gave him a confused look, "Sorry?"   
"Do you want a Tic Tac?" Draco asked.  
"Umm...I guess." Ginny said slowly.  
Draco pulled a small little container out of his pocket, and shook it as he smiled.   
"Hold out your hand." Ginny took her hand out of her pocket when the letter fell out. Ginny's eyes widened, she quickly got it and put it in her pocket.  
"What was that?" Draco asked curiously.  
"Oh....umm...nothing just a letter from...uh...Harry!" Ginny flinched, as she knew she hit the red button, she could see the jealousy in his eyes, but then it went away.   
"Oh.." He said putting his hand in his hair, "Oh here!" Draco got a Tic Tac and gave her one. Ginny looked at it, and put it in her mouth.  
"MMMMM...this is good, that's not all that looks good!" Ginny thought, looking at Draco.  
Again for the millionth time, it was silent, and without knowing what she was saying she said it.  
" Why did you come back?" Ginny said softly, not taking her eyes off Draco.   
"Well, why else, to teach!" Draco shrugged. Ginny knew it was no use of asking.  
Ginny sighed, "Well I better go." Ginny turned around to walk away, but then she remembered something.  
"Ummm...Professor Malfoy, when is my next detention?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah... umm...next Friday in my office, again." Ginny gave him a suspicious look.  
" Are you trying to be alone with me?" Ginny asked.  
"What!? NO! Of course not." But Ginny had a feeling he was lying.  
" Then why do you keep giving me detentions and it always ends up with you?"  
Draco didn't answer, he just looked at his desk, shyly.  
"Draco tell me the truth do you still have feelings for me?" Ginny asked annoyed.  
Draco just looked at her, "What gives you that idea?" he asked coldly.  
"Well hmm...let me see, you come back to Hogwarts to teach, you give me detentions with you, oh...and you call me by my first name when were alone!" Ginny looked angry, Draco could see it. He looked away from her.  
"Please go." He pointed to the door.  
"I knew you were such a baby when it came to this, trying to find excuses, well its not going to work this time!" Ginny said in anger.  
" I asked you to leave!" Draco yelled in his cold voice.  
" You know what Draco, maybe you should learn to grow up because that's what I did!" Ginny turned around and walked fast to the door.  
"You will address me as Professor Malfoy!" he yelled back  
Ginny stopped and turned around to look at him, and rolled her eyes. She went out the door.   
"There! Your letting her go again, just go stop her and tell her the truth, for crying out loud!" Draco thought. "NO I cant right now. I don't want to hurt her. Just not right now!"  
Ginny stood outside the DADA classroom and looked around, it was about to be ten and it was after curfew. Ginny sighed, "I need a drink!" Ginny walked out the entrance hall to Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Good? Bad? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to my fans!!!!!! 


	11. Just be Friends

A/N Thank you for reading CPOV!!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapters. I know I left you kinda of a cliffhanger, but it's all in my head!!! My brilliant ideas!!! Lol, anyway please review. Oh and I don't own any of the characters expect Maura, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
Ginny entered the Three Broomsticks, and sat down right at the bar table (A/N ok I forgot what there called, you know the ones that you order your drink right in the front and there are high chairs. You know what I mean? Anyway back to the story.)  
  
She sat on one of the high chairs and put her head on the table. She needed something real strong, something that would just take all her feelings away.   
"May I help you?" asked the bartender, cleaning a glass with a rag.  
"Ummm...can I have a whiskey?" asked Ginny hopefully.  
"Right away." And the bartender got a bottle of whiskey and poured it in a shot glass.  
" Here you go." Ginny took the shot glass and looked at it.  
" Something wrong?" asked the bartender.  
" Oh no I just really like the glass, its so small and cute!" as Ginny examined it.  
The bartender gave a weird look and went to help another customer.  
Ginny looked at it one more time and poured it into her mouth and drank it in one gulp! "WOW, that's strong!" Ginny shook her head, and widened her eyes. She put her hand up and the bartender came back.  
"One more please." Ginny asked.  
  
5 glasses later.  
  
  
Ginny wasn't really drunk but just a little woozy, as the more she drank the more everything started to become double. There were six glasses that stood on the table. She had asked for another one, when someone came in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Draco had decided to get a drink, after having a fight with Ginny for the millionth time, he really needed to get drunk. So he decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. He entered the pub and breathed in, "Home!" he thought.  
He looked around and saw old people and then a girl with fiery red hair. She was wearing some overalls and didn't think twice to who she was, but then when he looked back at her, he noticed that it wasn't any ordinary girl. It was Ginny.   
"Oh no! Don't tell me she's drinking!" Draco marched over towards her and sat next to her in one of the High Chairs.  
  
Ginny was about to take her seventh drink when someone interrupted her.  
"I don't think you should be drinking." Said Malfoy.  
Ginny turned her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh its you!" Ginny held her shot in her hand and opened her mouth.  
"Really Gin, I don't think you should be drinking!" Malfoy repeated.  
"Really? Who's gonna stop me? You?" asked Ginny coldly.  
" Gin come on that's enough." Draco tried to take away the drink but she pushed him away.  
"NO!" she said angrily.  
"Ginny come on. You shouldn't be drinking, you're only seventeen." Draco answered.  
"OH yeah! Watch me!" Ginny bended her head back and stuffed the whiskey down her throat.  
Draco sighed and shook her head.  
"Ok Gin, its time to stop, I'm going to take you back to Hogwarts." Draco got up and pulled on Ginny's arms.  
" NO!" Ginny got up from her chair and staggered backwards.  
"GEFFS AWAFS FROM MEEEEE!!!! YOUS A BAD MAN! I HATES GOU!" she slurred.  
"Ginny your obviously drunk and now I need to take you back!" Draco said going up to her and taking her hand.  
"GEROFF OFF ME!" she was now moving awkwardly she looked like she was doing a little dance.  
" Ginny please don't make me do this!" Draco threatened.  
Ginny started to laugh crazily as she looked at Draco.  
Draco had no choice, he went up to her and grabbed her by the waist and put her over his shoulder. People began to cheer, because she was started to get annoying after she sang "I'm A Little Tea Pot."   
  
Draco walked slowly towards the school; she wasn't heavy but try to carry a drunken girl back to Hogwarts.  
She was really starting to get annoying she sometimes would pass out and then regain consciousness.   
"DUM DUN DUM!!!!!" Ginny sang. Draco just rolled his eyes still walking heavily. Ginny was now slipping from his grasp. Draco accidentally let her go and she fell onto the ground.  
"OOPS! HAHAHAHA! DRAKIE MADE A MISTAKIE!!!" Ginny shouted as she laughed uncontrollably.  
" Come on Ginny, up you go!" Ginny gave him a serious face, and blinked hard.  
"NO!" she refused and pushed his hand away, "I'll walk myselfffff!" She got up but she didn't get very far, she staggered on the grass and then fell too the ground.   
Draco ran to her, "Ginny are you ok?" he asked. Ginny began to laugh again. Draco tried pulling her up by her hands but she refuse, she wouldn't help get up.  
"Come on!" Draco said breathlessly. Ginny stopped laughing, again, and looked at Draco deeply.  
"I LOVE YOU!" and passed out, she fell back on the floor, and laid there.   
Draco scooped her up and held her from the knees to her back. They finally made it back to Hogwarts, she was much quieter, and in fact she fell asleep. Draco looked at her sleeping, she breathed evenly and would sometimes move, but he couldn't help but smile, he missed her so much. Having her that close to him made him shiver, but feel comfortable. He walked in the entrance hall and then the halls; he looked around not knowing where to go.  
" Damn! All my years at Hogwarts and I never found out were the Gryffindor Tower was!" Draco said softly in frustration. He heard someone walking down the halls, he quickly panicked, he looked around trying to find somewhere to put Ginny, if anyone saw her, there would be a lot of questions. Draco looked to his side and found a closet door; he stuffed her in there and closed it quickly.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked down the halls, when she saw Draco looking uncomfortable.  
"Good evening Professor Malfoy." She greeted.  
"Good evening Professor, how is your night?" he asked politely.  
" Well. Is something wrong?" she asked curiously, looking at how nervous he looked.  
"Nothing just taking a night time stroll." He added.  
"Well don't stay up too late, you have to get your rest." McGonagall said strangely.  
"Certainly." Malfoy nodded.  
"Well goodni- what was that?" something crashed in the closet that Draco put Ginny in. Draco's eyes widened.  
"OH NOTHING! Maybe just Peeves playing around!" Draco gave a sarcastic laugh, as McGonagall looked at him even more strangely. She said her farewell and just when she was completely gone, Draco opened the closet door.  
Ginny obviously tried to get up but slipped on a rag and a mop hit her head, and laid unconscious on the floor. Draco got Ginny again and had no choice but to take her to his room.   
  
He laid her gently on his bed, and let her red hair flow down her chest. She looked so peaceful and kind. He grabbed a chair from his desk and sat down staring at her, he finally fell asleep with his head hanging over his chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up with a really bad headache, when she tried to move she ached. Ginny sat up, cautiously and rubbed her temples. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, as she didn't find herself in her room, she was laying on someone else's bed, she looked down.  
"Thank god I still have my clothes on!" She looked around and saw Malfoy sleeping with his head hanging over the chair, sucking his thumb.   
"MALFOY?" she asked aghast.  
"Get your hands off her you bastard, I swear I'll kick your ass!! NO! I'm not a machine!" Draco shot open his eyes as Ginny looked weirdly at him.   
"Oh Ginny you awake." He yawned stretching his arms.  
"Why am I here?" she asked hopefully, nothing happened.  
"Because you decided to get drunk and thank god I was there to rescue you from any ass that might have knocked you up!" Draco said proudly.  
"Saving my life isn't going to get my attention!" Ginny said "as-a-matter-of-factly."  
"Look I didn't save you life, you just drunk and I didn't want you to go and sleep with some guy you don't know, and that wouldn't be a good way to loose something special!" Draco replied, crossing his arms.  
"Ugh whatever your just jealous because I wasn't drunk enough to sleep with you!" Ginny snapped.  
"HA! Me jealous? I don't think you know who you're talking to!" Draco shot back.  
"You know what Draco, who am I talking to? Oops, sorry I forgot, or should I say Professor Malfoy!" Ginny replied smartly.  
" Look Ginny, maybe we should... just be friends-just forget about what happened last year. I can't keep fighting this battle anymore. Someone might get hurt. I know I already did." Draco said softly, not looking at Ginny.  
"I think that's a good idea, but I'm real sorry you feel that way. I think we both lost something though...hope!" Ginny said quietly.  
Draco nodded, and stuck out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand and gave a fake smile.  
"Dra-Professor Malfoy-" Ginny began, Draco held up his hand and said," You can call me Draco when were alone, I do that to you!" Ginny nodded and said, "Could you just answer me this question. Why did you come back?"   
Draco looked at her surprised.  
"Well, I was...sent here...well I shouldn't say sent. I came here to protect someone." Ginny looked at him more deeply.  
" Protect whom?" she asked.  
" Um...someone special." He hesitated.  
" Who?" she asked in interest.  
" Maybe another time." Draco said.  
Ginny just nodded.  
"Well I better get back to my dorm, someone will bound to notice." She tried to get up, but she ached so much, she put her hand to her head and rubbed it. She felt something bumpy on her head. She rubbed her head more cautiously; she gave a weird look at Draco.  
"Draco why is there a bump on my head?" she asked suspiciously.  
Draco gave a small life, and rubbed the back of his head.  
"OH that!" he laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N thank you for reading, please review. TickleBoom76 signing off!!!. 


	12. Cat Fight!

A/N Ok I know that I haven't updated for a couple of days...but there only A COUPLE of days. No biggy. So anyway I have a great chapter for you. Please read and Review.  
  
  
  
Ginny sneaked out of Malfoy's room, praying that no one will see her walk out of his room. She closed the door silently and began to walk away quickly.   
"Ginny!" someone called behind her. Ginny stopped dead and turned around and saw Maura coming her way.  
  
"Oh Maura! Wow you scared me!" she said putting her hand on her heart and breathing fast.  
  
  
"Where have you been? I didn't see you come in after your detention." Maura said concerned.  
  
  
"Oh...that's because...I came in really late...and woke up really early." Ginny said hesitantly rubbing her head. Maura didn't by it but she knew she'd just ignore it.  
  
  
"Oh ok. Well come and have breakfast with me." Maura said linking arms with Ginny. Ginny didn't move, she just had a rush of pain in her head and that lead too:  
  
BLGGUAR!  
Ginny threw up on the side of Maura and she just looked disgusted. Ginny didn't blame her, she would look grossed out if someone just threw up right beside her.   
  
"Ohhhh..."Ginny moaned, her hand on her head.  
  
"Ginny? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." Maura's eyes widened.  
  
  
"NO! I'm just having a hang-" Ginny stopped herself before she can say anymore.   
  
"GINNY! Are you having a hangover?" Maura said aghast (voc. Word!!).  
  
"Um...no." she said shyly.  
  
  
"Weasley what are you doing-" Malfoy came strolling over were Ginny and Maura were, not realizing that he was standing on vomit. Maura started to giggle and Ginny's eyes widened. Oh no she's going to get it this time. Draco looked down slowly and saw a puddle of vomit on the floor. He lifted his foot slowly, backing away from the puddle. He too was grossed out.  
  
"DISGUSTING!" He replied, looking at his shoe.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said quietly. Draco gave her a strange look and walked back to his room.  
  
" Um...maybe you should take it easy. Im sure Filch will be here pretty soon to clean it up." And they both began to walk.  
"I swear I will NEVER drink again!" thought Ginny putting her hand on her stomach.   
  
  
  
The week went by quickly. Every time Draco and Ginny met in class, they would be very weird around each other. Draco stopped getting detentions and well Ginny tried to avoid his eyes. Being 'friends' wasn't all what was planned to be. Friday came and well you know what was on Friday.   
"Friends!" Ginny thought as she walked to the DADA classroom for her next detention. "Friends! Why do I have to be such an ass!" Ginny knocked on the door and went inside the classroom.   
"I'm here!" Ginny said more confidently smiling at Draco. He smiled back and got up from his desk. He went around his desk and faced Ginny.  
  
"So-" Draco rubbed his hands and grinned. "Ok, I guess you should finish were you left off." Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, while Draco took out the Windex and Lysol (A/N LOL!) and handed it to Ginny.  
Ginny began to clean, and when thirty minutes came by Draco made her stop.  
  
"Hey Gin, do you want to take a break?" asked Draco looking up from his papers. Ginny stopped and looked up and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Umm... I thought detention was supposed to be a punishment?" asked Ginny smartly crossing her arms and looking at him curiously. Draco gave a shrug and pointed to a desk right in front of his. Ginny gave a grin and walked to the desk and sat down and straightened her back.  
  
They stood silent for a while. Draco looked a little nervous and looked back at his papers. While Ginny just sat there bored. Draco looked up at her amazed.  
  
"I just read your essay on Defense against the Trolls of the 18th century." Ginny looked up from the desk looking sleepy.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah it was very interesting but I just don't get this one part. It doesn't really have to do with the subject." Draco pointed to the paper.  
Ginny got up and went around the desk and looked at her paper from over Draco's shoulder. He could feel the body heat from her and she was right over his shoulder. There heads almost hit. Draco tried not to shiver but it was too hard, from the fact that he still had feelings for her. Malfoy pointed to the paragraph.  
  
"I will live my life of who I am and I wont let my life take over me!" Alan McGarfel has indeed brought peace with trolls and humans, but not for long, since he has died of a traitor among the troll colony. He lived with them and learned their way, their names and ancestry.  
(A/N does that make sense? I obviously don't know what to book *shrugs*)  
  
  
"Oh that!" Ginny gave a small laugh." I figured you wouldn't understand it!"   
"No! No! I don't think your dumb or anything, its just you have to use common sense!" Ginny said smartly.  
  
"Common Sense?" Draco questioned. "Inform me of this Common Sense. Its obvious that I don't have this 'Sense' that you tell me."   
  
"Well, you see Alan McGarfel was a brilliant wizard. He was the defense against the trolls, he devoted his life to make peace with wizards and trolls, he was a peacemaker. That quote is very famous, it actually means that be who you want to be, don't let time pass you by."   
  
Ginny caught Draco's glance and she faced the most terrible thing she could face, his secret weapon, his eyes, those eyes that she melted into every time she looked into them, those pale gray eyes, then it happened, it changed blue again like the two times before this. They were inches apart (again). They forgot everything that had happened from there past. They forgot that they were just 'friends'. They forgot that Draco was engaged. Something just clicked as they pulled in closer and closed their eyes, about to kiss. Closer and closer:  
  
"DRAKIE!!!!" Someone yelled out from the door. They pulled away quickly and Ginny looked sheepishly. "Again!" she thought, "THAT'S THE SECOND FREAKIN' TIME! They really need to put a silencing charm on classrooms!"   
"I'm sorry." Draco said softly. Ginny looked at him warmly and then that voice again.  
"DRAKIE!!!" Pansy Parkinson came through the door practically running through it and grabbing him by the shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips. Draco had no control over this and Draco pulled back. Ginny stepped back a few, away from them.   
  
"Oh Drakie! I've been meaning to surprise you! Were you surprised?" asked Pansy.  
"Oh! Yeah! Very...erm...surprised." Draco stuttered, trying to act happy.  
  
"Oh...good... I didn't want to leave my drakie wakie her and Hogwarts without seeing his fiancée!" Pansy giggled and looked around and saw a red headed girl standing looking like an outcast. Pansy knew her from the start.  
  
"YOU!" she said enraged. "What is SHE doing here?" she pointed to Ginny angrily.  
"OH! Now..now...Pansy...you see...she's here on a detention!" Draco defended.  
  
"Oh!" she said coldly, "Good she deserves one and I know that my Drakie knows best for all people!"  
  
Ginny gave her a tortured look. She was about to rip off her head any minute!  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Pansy walking towards her slowly.  
  
"Um...cleaning." Draco muttered.  
  
"Good that's what she should be doing. She never should have came to Hogwarts. Should have stayed home where she belongs. Unless you call a load of garbage a home. Is it true that you all sleep in one room?" Pansy was now circling around Ginny in disgust.  
  
"Pansy stop!" Draco said softly.  
  
"No! No...Draco I want to hear what she says!" Still examining Ginny. Ginny was red with fury, but she calmed down and turned to Pansy and started to laugh.  
  
"Whats so funny Weasel? Having another mental break down?" asked Pansy.  
  
"If only you knew!" Ginny began, talking slowly. "You know Pansy. We Weasley's have rules." Pansy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are these rules?" she asked stopping to face Ginny.  
  
"Well rule number one! We don't become sluts like you!" Ginny began, and Pansy's face grew wider, "Rule number two, if anyone of us had black, long thick, UNEVEN, hair, then we would be considered to live out with the other gnomes, OH and yeah, you would have to eat scraps from the table. RULE NUMBER THREE-"  
  
"Ok I think you made your point!" Pansy said redden with anger and humility. "I think I better go now before I might do something I might regret. You know Draco," Draco looked up and saw that he was trying to hold back laughter. "I can see why you like her. She's a feisty one, a red headed tramp!" Ginny pulled out her wand.  
  
"AH AH AH! No dueling inside the classroom please!" Pansy gave her and evil smirk and went to Draco, looked at Ginny and to Draco and gave him a hard, long, big fat kiss. Ginny gave her a jealous look and crossed her arms.   
  
"I'm sure you wish you were me right now." Pansy said pulling away from Draco who was shocked.  
  
"Oh I doubt that! I'm sure if I kissed him it would be WAY better than yours, and I think he would enjoy it more too!" Ginny answered. Pansy gave her a sarcastic smile and went off.  
  
"Oh and Drakie! Remember what I said! Anything...and I'll do it!" Pansy slammed the door on her way put and then there was silence.  
  
"I think I better go!" Ginny said walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey Ginny wait!" Draco grabbed her arm before she opened the door. Ginny looked at her hand and then at Draco. He quickly released it and she rubbed her wrist.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know she was coming and well...-"   
  
"I understand Draco, its just how could you put up with THAT for the rest of your life!" Ginny gestured to the door and looked at him with annoyance.   
  
"I really wish I could tell you!" muttered Draco.  
  
"I do too." Ginny gave him on last glance and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hey I really liked this chapter. Well please review and well....REVIEW!! 


	13. Christmas Break begins!

A/N Ok I'm really trying my hardest to update like ALMOST everyday. So anyway...HEY did anyone see Daniel Radcliffe on TRL!!! Wow he looks...different. Anyway please read and review. Oh, I'm sorry but I know that I keep skipping like weeks and days, but it's all apart of my plan. I'm not going to do it anymore after their Christmas Break...that I'm going to start today.  
  
  
  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Stress...Overwhelmed...Heartbroken...is all what Ginny found herself facing for the past three months. Homework started to pile up day after day and Ginny found herself studying harder than she has ever done in the past. Ginny was still upset with Malfoy, after that tension from her last detention. Things weren't getting any better after there last meeting, Ginny practically shot daggers at him, while he wasn't looking, during class. As for him, he looked at her with innocent eyes hoping to win her heart.   
  
  
Ginny was laying on her bed her head on her pillow reading, "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7", when Maura came prancing around the room excitingly. Ginny took her eyes off her book and looked at Maura strangely.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ginny asked as Maura jumped up and down.  
  
  
"You are going to thank me, later!!!!" Maura replied with a squeal.  
  
  
"Why is that?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
"Well you know how you're always saying that we should get away from Hogwarts and go somewhere exciting?" Maura said as Ginny nodded her head.  
  
  
"Well let me just say...Pack your bags! We're going to the mountains for Christmas break!!!" Maura answered. Ginny's eyes widened and got up from her bed.  
  
  
"What?" she said in shock. "How? I mean that cost a lot of money."  
  
  
  
"Well my dad owns this really great cabin up in Mountains annnnnnddddddd since this IS my last year at Hogwarts he decided that I should have an early graduation present." Maura squealed. Ginny jumped with contentment. They both danced around with glory.  
  
  
"Wait!" Ginny said stopping, and putting her hand up so Maura can too stop.  
  
  
"Who else is coming with us?" asked Ginny.  
  
  
"OH, and that's the other good news! My dad's letting us go WITHOUT adult supervision! No parents, teachers for the two weeks!!" Maura yelled. Ginny and Maura started chanting and dancing.  
  
  
"OH! And best of all!! NO MALFOY!!!" Ginny and Maura practically celebrated the whole night, planning and packing (ALREADY) their stuff. They had two more days until they Christmas Break was there.  
  
Ginny and Maura talked all through the nights, excitingly. The two days finally came and Ginny and Maura arrived at the cabin. (They arrived there with floo powder)   
  
  
They looked around the house it was very beautiful. It had that cottage, homey touching feeling. The mantle was made out of rocks and pebbles. The floor was made out of wood. It was smooth and clean. There was a couch that sat in front of the fireplace, and in front of it was a little table. Very comforting kind of place. Ginny and Maura looked around the house imaginatively. They both received their own rooms so that was good.  
  
  
  
They unpacked their things, and once they were done they really didn't have anything to do. Maura looked around in the kitchen.  
  
  
"You know...the least they could do is leave us some food!" Maura said looking into the cabinets hastily. Ginny sat on the couch and laid down.  
  
  
"Well then your gonna have to go to the market!" Ginny yelled.  
  
  
"Oh man! Can't you go?" whined Maura.  
  
  
"I would but I have an essay to do for Snape!" Ginny replied. Maura groaned.  
  
  
"Oh but Ginny! You have all two and half weeks to do it!" whined Maura, Ginny gave her a look and Maura knew that look, that's when you don't mess around with her.  
  
"Ok, but you owe me!" Maura yelled from the kitchen. Ginny laughed, she could see Maura putting on her coat and scarf.  
  
  
"Do you need anything from the market?" asked Maura opening the door.   
  
  
"Just buy some hot chocolate!" answered Ginny. Maura closed the door and Ginny just laid on the couch, she closed her eyes, so exhausted from the trip.   
  
  
  
  
  
"HEY GIN!" someone shouted. Ginny jumped off the couch startled, her heart pounding faster and faster every minute. Ginny put her hand on her heart as she saw Maura walking through the door.   
  
  
"Need...Help!" Maura said with three bags in her hand, Ginny scrambled towards her and grabbed one of the bags.  
  
"Thanks!" Maura said putting the bags on the table. Ginny peaked inside the bags looking for the good stuff.  
  
  
"Hey Gin guess what!" Maura said putting away cans of food.  
  
"What?" she answered taking out the groceries from the paper bag.  
  
" Did you know that there are two cabins on each side of us?" Maura replied.  
  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny interested.  
  
  
"Yeah and you know what. I met this guy in the market, he's about our age, and he's really cute!" Maura began, Ginny looked at her with even more interest, "We started talking and he said that he came here for Christmas Break as well, him and his friend. I asked him where his cabin was and guess what?" Maura asked, Ginny shrugged, "His cabin is on our side!!! SO HE HAS TO BE EITHER ON OUR LEFT OR RIGHT!!"   
  
Maura looked as if Christmas had come (which will in like 6 days) early.   
  
"Oh this isn't a surprise. Maura Chapson, boy crazy and that IS, and I repeat THAT IS the definition of her!" Ginny said wisely. Maura looked up aghast.  
  
"Well I don't say the same for you!" she said looking at Ginny, exasperated.  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips, with her mouth opened.  
  
  
"Oh please! Don't give me that look! It's obvious that the only person you want to be with is Malfoy! You don't even go out with any other guy because you are playing hard to get with him!" replied Maura. Ginny looked taken back.  
  
  
"I have not!" Ginny said irritated.  
  
  
"Yes you have!" Maura laughed, "That's all you think about...him! It's obvious that you fancy him!"   
  
  
"I do not fancy Malfoy!" Ginny said her face growing redder and redder.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Maura asked.  
  
  
"Yeah!" Ginny began, "As a matter of fact I'm going to go look for those boys and when I do I'm going to asked one of them out!" Ginny went to the coat hanger and grabbed her coat. She quickly put it on and opened the door.  
  
  
"Hey Gin, wait for me! I didn't say that I wasn't looking for a guy!" Maura quickly got her coat and followed Ginny. Ginny was walking fast. She went up the cabin next door, to her left, and knocked on the door furiously.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
There was no answer. Ginny knocked some more and more and more. There was no answer. She looked through the window and saw nobody was in there. She looked at Maura and shrugged. She walked to the next one; she walked the 4 stairs of the porch and stood at the door. Ginny was about to knock, but Maura stopped her.  
  
" Wait, I know I didn't do this before but. Hair check!" Ginny looked at her and nodded. "Lip gloss?" Ginny nodded, "Make up?" Ginny nodded again.  
  
"Ok go!" Maura said.   
  
"Wait what about me?" Ginny asked. Maura looked up and down at her.  
  
"Your good to go!" Ginny went ahead and knocked. She could hear someone walking to the door. Ginny and Maura's hopes were high. They were getting jumpy they both had smiles on there faces.  
  
  
The door opened and there the person stood:  
  
"MALFOY!?" Maura and Ginny said at the exact same time. Malfoy's eyes widened. He looked at Ginny, in shock.  
  
"Oh shit!" Malfoy and Ginny replied.  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy was in his office leaning back on his chair. Thinking. He had his hand on his chin. When something sporadic his thoughts.   
  
  
"DRAKIE!!" someone called. Draco rolled his eyes, and quickly tried to get under his desk. Pansy (AGAIN!) came through the door but caught Draco trying to hide under his small desk.  
  
"Are you playing hide and seek?" Pansy said playfully.  
  
"Uhh...yeah!" Draco said straitening up, putting his hand on his head.  
  
  
"Oh your such a nut!" Pansy gave her annoying laugh and walked up to Draco. Sliding her hands up his chest ending around his neck.  
  
Draco gave a disgusting look. While Pansy just smiled sweetly at him.  
"You know Drakie I was thinking, since its almost Christmas break," Pansy playing with Draco's buttons on his shirt, "that you can come over to my place and can spend the whole vacation with me. Of course I only have one bedroom and that would mean you would have to sleep in the same bed, but you know! You never know what it might lead to!"  
Pansy gave a wicked smile as Draco gulped loudly.  
  
  
"I..cant, Pansy!" he replied removing her hands from his chest.  
  
  
"What do you mean you cant?" Pansy said angrily.  
  
"I cant because..." Draco thought quickly, trying to find an excuse, "because I'm going up to my cabin!"   
  
  
"Your cabin?" asked Pansy.  
  
  
"Yeah my cabin! I was supposed to go there from my fathers orders!" he lied quickly.  
  
  
"Well that's even more exciting, I can come with you-"  
  
"NO!" he yelled in a rush, "I mean...you cant, because my father told me to go there alone and if I brought anybody you know...well you know how my father is...if he ever found out!"   
  
"Well since when do you listen to your father?" asked Pansy putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Since now!" muttered Draco.  
  
"Well...ok..." she said sadly. "I guess I'll see you later!" she gave a quick peck on his cheek and went away. When the door closed, he breathe heavily.   
  
"I guess I'm gonna have to go to the cabin now!" he threw up his hands and went to his room to go pack.  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy just stood there stunned, as Ginny and Maura stood there looking blankly at him.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRR...!" Ginny said in frustration. "WHY CANT I EVER GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Ginny turned around and stomped her way back to their cabin. Maura and Draco looked at her go. Maura looked at Draco once more.  
  
"I...better...go..well...you...know...Gin-" she said as she stepped back a few. She ran off and caught up with Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N WOW big surprise there huh? Yeah I know. I'm sorry I skip all these months, but you know! I don't want writers block now do I? So please review. OH and thank you to all my fans and reviewers.!!! PE@CE! 


	14. Meeting New People

A/N Hey my dad fixed my computer and guess what! IT WASN'T THE MOTHERBOARD IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE!!! Tshhhh...anyway its good to go now. I hope you liked the last chapter. Ooooo...very mysterious how these things happen. Lol. Away please read and review...like I always ask...cheers!!  
  
  
  
Ginny slammed the door to the cabin and walked away hastily. Muttering to herself, angrily. Maura opened the door and peeked inside, to see Ginny walking around, talking to no one! Maura slowly walked in and closed the door softly. She bit her lip as she approached Ginny.  
  
  
"Ok...Ginny...don't panic!" Maura said cautiously, walking towards her.  
  
"DON'T PANIC!!! YOU TELL ME NOT TO PANIC!!! DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU JUST SAID?" exploded Ginny.  
  
"Gin...I know that you and Malfoy aren't...really...at point of conversations, but your going to have to face it...we're stuck with him for two and half weeks." Maura said sorrowfully.   
  
"My life just keeps better and better, isn't it?" Ginny said sarcastically. Maura bit her lip even more. She hated to see Ginny like this. That was one reason that she had brought her up here. To get away from ...him.  
  
"Look Gin, Malfoy cant be THAT bad. I mean...just look at it this way...if you don't bother him...then he wont bother you!" Maura raised her eyebrows to Ginny as she gave her a serious look.  
  
"Well I don't think you know Malfoy very well." Ginny began, "If he sees someone he likes to annoy, then he doesn't leave you alone. Trust me Maura I KNOW!!" Ginny shook her head.   
  
"You know this is so typical of him!" Ginny began, " I'm starting to think he's following me! First its Hogwarts, then it's the Three Broomsticks, and now...it's the cabin!!" Maura gave her a bizarre look.  
  
"When did he follow you at the Three Broomsticks?" Maura asked.  
  
"Oh." Ginny reddened, and broaden her eyes, "Well...um...it was nothing." She stuttered.  
  
"Ginny! What happened? How come you never told me!" speculated Maura.  
  
"WELL!! YOU...know!" Ginny began looking for an answer. "OK! Fine you want the truth. The night I went to my detention, me and Malfoy got into a fight, not a surprise there, and I needed a drink REAL bad, so I went to Hogsmeade, and I had a couple drinks and guess who walks through the door. Malfoy. So I had even more drinks and well he told me to stop and I didn't, so he took back to Hogwarts and I guess he didn't know where the Gryffindor tower was so I had to sleep in his room and you know how you saw me having a hangover." Maura nodded, "Well yeah that's why I was so ugh...that day." Ginny took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Wow, you guys really SHOULD be together." Maura raised her eyebrows once more. Ginny sighed once more.   
  
"No we don't." Ginny said quietly. Maura was in a very awkward position. She looked at Ginny who was on a verge about to cry.   
  
"HEY!" Maura said brightly, "I don't think we went to Malfoy's cabin to look at him. I believe we were on a hunt for boys!" Ginny looked up at Maura and gave a warm smile.   
  
"Yes I think we were." Ginny linked arms with Maura and went out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok! This is our last door, this HAS to be it!" Maura looked at the door in front of her nervously.   
"Oh give me a break!" Ginny knocked on the door and a guy opened it.  
Ginny and Maura gasped. The person who stood there was a man (or guy, whatever) with a gray turtle neck that stuck to his body and showed his six pack (A/N AWWW...MAN I NEED A GUY!) with light brown hair, that was spiked, and on his face was a great warming smile.   
  
"Hi!" he greeted.  
  
"H..h..h..iii.." struggled Maura.   
  
"Oh I remember you!" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah...well..umm you said I could stop by...and you never said where you lived...so I went...I mean...I just happen to umm...well you know!" Maura said nervously. Ginny could see she was trying to watch her words. The brown haired guy smiled even wider. Maura gave a little squeal.   
  
"Hey Jake! How many times do I have to tell you! When your done in the bathroom, PUT DOWN THE BLOODY LID!!" a voice came behind the guys back, 'Jake'? Another person appeared at the door, another hot guy!! (A/N ok now! I'm just depressing myself) He had black hair that fell to his eyes (A/N ok I can't explain it, but I can image it) which were blue, a crystal blue. He was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans that looked VERY good on him.   
He looked at Jake angrily and then saw the girls that stood in front of him, giggling.  
  
"Hi!" he said looking at Ginny amusingly. Ginny blushed, but since it was cold outside they couldn't really notice.  
  
"Jake why don't you be a gentlemen and introduce me to the red head." The black haired boy said not taking his eyes off Ginny.  
  
"Well I would if you just let me find out first!" Jake replied.  
Maura and Ginny giggled even more.   
  
"I'm Maura and this is my friend Ginny!" Maura answered.  
  
"Hi I'm Jake and this is my good for nothing friend Adam." Jake patted his hand on Adams back and he gave him an angry look.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Ginny!" Adam said politely holding out his hand and Ginny shook it with her hand. He smiled, revealing his white, straight, charming teeth.  
  
He hit his hand with his hand and laughed, "Where's my manners! You can come on in." Ginny smiled and followed Adam. Maura looked at Jake with open eyes.   
  
"You can come on in too!" he took her hand and brought her in the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
A/N ok I know that's not a lot but the TV's distracting me! So I need to stop. Anywhoo, GINNY AND MAURA MEET NEW GUYS WOOOOO!!! LOL. I hope I didn't leave you with a big shock. PLEASE REVIEW !!!! 


	15. AN Very sad News

A/N OK I know some of you have probably heard the news today, that Richard Harris a.k.a Albus Dumbledore, died this morning. He played a very good job in S/S (P/S) and Cos, (which will be coming out in very soon). Please have a moment of silence and keep his family in your prayers. It was a very sad for me to receive those news, because he played a fantastic part and that was the way I imagined him. So please remember him, as he has brought joy and imagination into our lives. 


	16. Helping People out can be a good thing

A/N Thanks for reading Changing Points of View, I hope you'll review after you read this chapter. Sorry if I make it short, but its like 10:50 and I had a long day, but I feel like making a chapter. So please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 (that last one wasn't really a chapter, just an A/N)  
  
  
Ginny sat down on the green forest sofa, comfortably, as Maura sat next to her. The boys sat across from them since there was another couch that faced each other. There was a dead silence. Maura flinched nervously as she looked at Jake.   
  
"So...how old are you?" asked Jake rubbing his hands together.   
  
"I'm 17 going on 18 in a month." Maura answered. Jake nodded in contentment.  
  
"How bout you? Asked Adam looking at Ginny with goggling eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm 17 too, I wont be 18 till another 2 months." Replied Ginny.  
  
"Oh well I'm 18, and Adam here, just had a birthday, he's 18 as well." Jake patted Adam's back and gave a mischievous smile.  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah." Adam said softly.   
  
" We even had a party," Jake looked at Adam mischievously, "a BIG party, don't you remember Adam. It was a day to remember!" Adam's eyes grew large and blushed.  
  
"Yeah...well...you know...when you turn 18-" Jake interrupted him as he smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah 18 is an important age for every one...especially Adam. I think if I remember correctly. We even have a story to go along with his birthday." Adam hit Jake in the back of his neck.   
  
"OUCH! What did you do that for?" Jake said rubbing his neck.  
  
"Stop! Telling stories!" Adam snapped. Ginny and Maura were giggling, as they were putting on a show for them two.  
  
"Well...I think we should change the subject." Maura said.   
  
"Yeah I think we should." Adam said.  
  
" Hey! How rude of me...would you guys like some Hot Chocolate (A/N mmmmmm...)?" asked Jake. Ginny and Maura nodded happily.   
  
"Ok. Um...Maura can you help me?" Maura gave a surprised look. She hadn't even known him for at least an hour and already he's asking her to help him.  
  
"Ok." She said wordlessly. Maura got up and followed Jake to the kitchen. Which left Ginny and Adam alone.  
  
" So? Do you talk much?" Adam asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes. I'm just a little uneasy right now." Ginny replied.  
  
"Why? Am I scaring you?" Adam asked.  
  
"No...just I haven't really well-" Adam held up his hand.  
  
"Say no more. Your not really good talking to boys are you?" he asked.  
  
"Um...not really, except with-" Ginny stopped herself from saying anymore. 'God you meet a really great guy and you bring HIM up!' Ginny thought.  
  
"Who?" asked Adam inquiringly.  
  
" Umm...no one." Ginny said strangely.  
  
"I'm sorry if I misunderstood you but it sounds like you have a boyfriend." Adam said bashfully.  
  
"NO! I don't. At least not right now." Ginny answered, thinking about Draco.  
  
"Oh ok." He said gently. Ginny was really uneasy now.   
  
"So do you come from a big family?" asked Adam. Ginny started to laugh. Adam looked at her oddly.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, as Ginny laughed even harder.  
  
"No! It's just where I come from, every one knows that I have a BIG family." Ginny said calming down, from her laughter.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"No it's not a crime or anything. I mean where I come from, when people see me, they immediately know I'm a Weasley, because I have red hair, all my siblings have red hair." Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh well that has to be nice. Being known from something like that." Adam said. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"If only you knew!" Ginny smiled sweetly at him as he smiled back.  
  
"So how many, exactly, brothers and sisters do you have?" asked Adam getting into the conversation.  
  
"Well you shouldn't really say sisters, because I have six brothers." Adams eyes grew larger, than before.   
  
"SIX BROTHERS!!" he replied. Ginny nodded and smiled.  
  
"Wow. Maybe I should stay away from your family." Adam said oddly.  
  
"No its ok. They wont hurt you, well unless you mess around with there baby sister. Trust me, I've seen it before and it is not pretty. First it starts with Bill, then Charlie, then, Percy, Fred, George, and last but not least Ron." Ginny started, "OH and well if you count Harry apart of my family because he practically lives there, so well yeah 7!"   
Adam looked terrified, but started to laugh.  
  
"Wow, they must really love you." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess." Ginny just shrugged, and looked at Adam.  
  
"So how about you? Any siblings?" asked Ginny. Adam nodded.  
  
"Yeah I have a little sister." He said and so they began to talk about there family and how fun and annoying they can be. Ginny really liked Adam as she found out more about him. He seemed so calm and gentle. Not like Malfoy. He's cold, hard, and sarcastic. She liked Adam a lot better then HIM! Ginny asked herself this question as she was talking to Adam. Why did she like Draco?  
  
  
Meanwhile with Maura and Jake.  
  
  
  
"So Adam seems to really like your friend over there." Jake said as he got out a package of the power of chocolate.  
  
"Yeah and I think Ginny likes him too." Maura said looking at Ginny laughing with Adam.  
  
"Can I ask you a question? Well it's more of a helping advice." Jake exclaimed as he glanced at Maura.  
  
"Yeah sure what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well ok, my friend, J...Josh, really likes this girl. She is this most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She has brown dark hair that curls at the tips of her hair, and she has blue eyes that look dazzling on her." Maura blushed, as she knew he was talking about her. " Anyway he wants to ask her out, but he's afraid she's going to say no, and he doesn't know if she has a boyfriend. So he really needs advice right now."   
  
"Hm...well first I don't think she has a boyfriend since she's flirting with Josh, and second it never hurts to ask, because she might think that he doesn't like her, if he doesn't ask her out!" Maura said playfully, as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
" That really is some good advice!" Jake said thoughtfully. "Hey Maura wanna go out tomorrow night! Say fiveish?"   
  
"Hm... I don't know. I don't think I like you!" Maura said sarcastically. Jake eyes dropped sadly.  
  
"OK!" Maura said excitingly.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" she replied.  
  
After Jake and Maura brought there Hot Chocolate to Adam and Ginny, Ginny and Maura had to go, back to there cabin. They had stayed for dinner at the guys cabin and now it was time to go back.  
  
  
  
The next day arrived and Ginny decided just to stay in and read a book next to the fire, while Maura ran around the house getting ready for her date with Jake. She tried on ten different outfits from her closet, she ran around in her bathrobe getting her makeup ready too. It was 4:30 and Maura was in her room, she was almost ready. Ginny decided to work her homework, starting with her worst subject, Potions. She laid her book on the little table that sat in front of the fire and sat on the floor trying to do an essay that took A LOT of research.   
  
"OK Ginny I'm gonna come out now. See how I look ok?" Maura yelled from behind her bedroom door.   
  
"Ok!" Ginny yelled back. Maura turned the doorknob and tried to open it but it was locked. She hastily wiggled the knob but it wouldn't open. Maura tried not to panic and put both hands on the doorknob and pulled backwards. But no, it wouldn't work. She even put her foot on the door and pulled, but it wouldn't open. Maura was now on a stage of freight. (A/N Ok that HAS happened to me. I was in my room and I wanted to get something to drink so I went to my door, which was closed, and I tried to open it and it wouldn't, so I had to climb out my window and go through the back door and my dad had to take out my door. It was pretty funny!)   
  
"Ok! Anytime now!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Umm...Gin! IM STUCK!!" Maura yelled panicking.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ginny said getting up from the ground and walking towards the door and tried to open the door but it wouldn't. Ginny tried pulling harder but that didn't help at all.   
  
" The doors jammed!" Ginny said.   
  
"OH MY GOSH I HAVE A DATE IN TEN MINUTES!!" Maura shrieked.  
  
"Look don't worry I'll just get my wand!" Ginny said as she headed for her room.  
  
"Umm...I don't think you should look for you wand Gin!" Maura said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously as she turned around facing the door.  
  
"Well, I kind of locked both of our wands in my closet!" Maura replied cautiously. She quickly put her hands on her ears because she knew there was going to be a lot of yelling. "3...2...1!"   
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Ginny. She pounded on the door. "HOW COULD YOU LOCK BOTH OF OUR WANDS IN YOUR CLOSET!!!"   
  
"Well! I KNEW JAKE WAS COMING OVER TO PICK ME UP! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO SEE OUR WANDS LAYING AROUND AND THINK THAT WE'RE FREAKS!!!" Maura complained.  
  
"SILL DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HIDE MY WAND!! YOU AT LEAST SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!" whined Maura. "Just can we talk about this later, just find away to get me out of here!!!"  
  
"Fine! Ok let me think! Ok! Where's the key to your closet?" asked Ginny.  
  
" Umm...over in the counter in the kitchen, its in the little bowl!" Ginny went over to the kitchen and looked for a little bowl, she found it and took the key. She headed for the door and then stopped dead. She examined it and widened her eyes. They key was way to big to fit under the door. They were in a big problem.  
  
"Umm...Maura...the key is too big to fit under the door!" Maura began to swear so loud that Ginny covered her ears. She could hear Maura beginning to sob and pulling on the knob.  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID!!" complained Maura.  
  
"Your not stupid you were just trying to be considerate." Ginny said as she heard Maura moan.  
  
"I have a date in five minutes, what I'm I going to do!" Maura whined.  
  
"Well...I could go call the firemen and use an ax!" suggested Ginny.  
  
"No that's ok...we need something quicker something-" Maura stopped and a brilliant idea came to mind. "GINNY!!"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"GINNY! I know that you might now like this plan, but please do it for me! I swear I'll repay you just, do you think you could well...get Malfoy...to magic my way out?" asked Maura hopefully.  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY!!" Ginny leaned on the wall coolly.  
  
"PLEASE GIN!!! FOR ME!" begged Maura.  
  
"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO SPEAK TO HIM! HE MIGHT THINK THAT WE LIKE HIM NOW!!" Ginny objected.   
  
"PLEASE GINNY! I AM DESPERATE! I'LL MAKE DINNER AND CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE FOR THE WHOLE VACATION!!!" bribed Maura.  
  
"NO!" Ginny repeated.  
  
"I'm doing to puppy face!" Maura said.  
  
"Please don't do the puppy face!" Ginny cried.  
  
"I'm sad...I'm so lonely...Ginny wont help me...I'm doing the puppy face." Maura said softly.  
  
Ginny sighed, she hated when she said those words, combined with that face.  
  
"FINE! BUT YOU OWE ME!!!" Ginny went to the coat hanger and got her coat.   
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" Maura said happily. Ginny headed for Malfoy's cabin, she didn't know what to say when she go there, but by the time she knew it she was in front of his door. She knocked on it several times before he appeared. He opened it very shocked to see Ginny.  
  
"Hi." He said surprised. Ginny fell into his eyes again, and whispered back, "Hi." They stood there with no words to explain it.   
  
"Is there something you wanted?" asked Draco politely. Ginny snapped out of her trance.  
  
"OH YEAH! Get your wand and come with me!" ordered Ginny. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Please it is not time for twenty question just do as I say and come with me." Draco knew not to mess with her when she's like this. He quickly got his wand and his coat and followed her. She opened the door of the cabin and let her and Draco in. Ginny went to the front of Maura's room and pointed to the knob.  
  
"Open the door." Ginny ordered. Draco pointed his wand to the knob and said, "Alohomora." The door shot open and revealed Maura sitting on the floor bored.  
  
"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She hugged Draco tightly and then to Ginny. Draco just looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Just remember next time not to touch my wand!" Ginny said to Maura.  
  
"Oh trust me I wont!" The doorbell rang and Maura smiled and walked to the door. Before she opened it she straightened her dress and took at deep breath, and opened it. It was Jake standing there in a very elegant looking suit (with no tie just a dress shirt and coat, and pants) he had his hands in his pocket and smiled warmly at Maura.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let me just get my purse." She got her purse and went back to the door as she stepped outside.  
  
"You look great in that dress." He complimented.  
  
"What? This old thing?" she asked as she shut the front door. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. Ginny didn't know what to do since it was just the two of them left.  
  
"Um...thanks for helping us out. Maura was having a panic attack." Ginny said looking at Draco. Draco gave a small nod and put his wand in his coat.   
There was an awkward silence as they stood there examining the room. Draco looked at the table and saw the potions book and essay.  
  
"You doing homework?" asked Draco putting his hands in his pocket.  
"Yeah!" He picked up the essay and read it. He shook his head.  
  
" This isn't your best work." He said.  
  
"Oh really? I suppose you can do better?" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of course, as you know that I was the best student in my potions class at my years at Hogwarts." Draco said coolly.  
  
"Maybe because Snape favored you the most!" Ginny replied.  
  
" Well...that could be true. But I did not do this poorly on my essays. You need help." Draco said taking of his coat and putting it on the couch. He knelt down on the floor and began looking in the book.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" asked Ginny unbelievably.  
  
"Helping you! It's obvious you need it!" Draco replied.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you can help me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes! Well...that is if you want it!" answered Draco.  
  
"Ok. I see this is going to be a tutoring lesson for me. Might as well bring all my other subjects to the table, since you are going to help me do my homework." Ginny smiled at Draco as he gave her an "AW MAN!" look. She came back with five texts books in her hands and slammed them on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ok maybe that wasn't a very short chapter, actually I think that was my longest! WHOO HOO! Lol anyway please review...goodnight! 


	17. Boy meets Boy

A/N Sorry I haven't updated. I have been caught up with homework (which is a lot). The good news is that my computer is completely, fully, fixed. I have no more problems. Eeeeee….I'm so happy ***dances around the room*.** Anyway I hope that you review after you read. 

Ginny looked at her piece of parchment and sighed; she bit her lip nervously and looked over at Draco, who was reviewing over Ginny's textbook. 

"Um…Draco, do you think you could…umm..pass me another parchment?" Ginny said shamefully. Draco looked up from his book and rolled his eyes.

"Again?" Ginny nodded, "That's the fifth parchment on one stupid essay!" Draco slammed closed the book and got up to his feet. 

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. 

"You don't have to be sorry for everything you know. It's just how could you mess up on an essay that's so simple!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well you know! I'm not as smart as you were in your 7th year! I have expectations of me! I have to work hard for my grades. You don't know how hard I have to work to get top grades. I study every night. I can't even go on a vacation to relax! I'm under a lot of stress now! So don't push me!" Ginny said irritated. She put her elbows to the table and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, look I didn't mean it that way. Just calm down!" Draco sat back next to Ginny and began rubbing her shoulders and the back of her nape. Ginny shuttered as his strong muscular hands began to rub the back her nape. But she didn't think much of it. She sighed again looked back at her Charms essay. 

"Maybe if you mastered on the charm then it would be better write about it." Ginny turned around to Draco and smiled at him.

"I think that's a good idea." Ginny began rummaging around the table looking for her wand. 

"Ugh! Stupid me…I forgot, it's still locked up in Maura's room!" Ginny got up and headed for the room. Draco watched as she went and until she was fully gone, Draco pulled out a bottle of spray (A/N ok its really late and I forgot what there called, you know those things that freshen your mouth, its like minty or whatever. Like the Listerine but like a spray. Never mind) and sprayed some in his mouth. He gave a sour look, since it was mint and was very strong. He heard Ginny come out of the room as he put the bottle away. She came back out with a warm smile. 

"Well are you going to sit there or are you going to help me?" she asked. Draco got up and pulled out his wand as he stood up. 

"Ok let's see," he looked around and saw a cup. He got it and put it on the mantle. "Ok what you have to do is flick your wand counter clock wise at the cup and say 'Vatintanum' and the cup will levitate and in midair it'll vanish, but only temporally." Draco explained.

"Ok I think I got it." Ginny slid her hands on her wand and went in front of Draco. She looked at the cup and then to her wand. She pointed her wand at the cup and flick her wand counter clock wise and said 'Vatintanum', but the cup only rose for a minute but then fell on the floor. Ginny groaned in misery. 

"No look you were doing it wrong. You have to give it more wrist movement." Draco was now behind Ginny and slid his hands of hers. His arms were hovering over her arms and his head was next to hers. Ginny began to breath faster, and get tingly but she gained control. He moved her hand counter clockwise and kept on doing it over and over, till she got the idea.

"You get it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." She muttered. She thought that he would let go of her, but he remained at his position. Ginny began to shake a little.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he felt her shake. 

"Umm…a little but I'm fine." She said breathlessly. He moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny felt uncomfortable. Should she back away? Should she stay there? For god sakes, he was her teacher! But not during Christmas Vacation. No, it was still wrong! Ginny turned around to face him. She tilted her head a little and examined his face, his hair was down, and it wasn't long or too short, just perfect. (A/N Like Tom Feltons hair, when he's not playing Draco and he has his hair down. You know what I mean, like those pictures when he's at the DVD party. You should check it out, really nice pics!) Ginny moved a hair that was in front of his face and as he looked up at her, he could feel like she was looking for something. Like an answer.

She began to shake her head, "No." Draco gave her a curious look.

"No." she repeated.

"No what?" he asked.

"I cant." She pulled away and cross her arms. 

"Cant what?" he took a step closer to her as she took a step backwards. She opened her mouth about to speak when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried to go answer it. She opened the door and saw Adam standing there. He looked up and smiled. Ginny widened her eyes. 

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi." She said taken aback.

"Sorry to bother you, but I came to ask you a question." Adam replied.

Ginny nodded and stood there transfixed. He stood there silent as he looked at Ginny's blank face.

"Do you think I can come in?" he asked slowly. 

"Why…I mean yeah! Sure!" She opened the door wider and he stepped in. Ginny prayed for a miracle, that there would be no fists fights. 

He stepped in and immediately saw Draco who was looking coldly at Adam; like that look he gave Pansy when she was around. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." Adam said softly.

"No its ok! He was just helping me with something." Ginny waved her hand at Draco. 

"Oh well I could come back later if you wanted?" he asked politely.

"No its ok, what did you need?" Ginny asked. 

"Umm…could we talk about it in private?" Ginny nodded and pulled Adam to the kitchen.

Ginny stood there curiously at Adam as he looked uneasy.

"Well, as you know Jake and Maura went out." Ginny nodded her head, "And well…I was wondering…if you…would like to…ummm..go out?" he said quietly.

"BUT you don't have too if you don't want to?" he said quickly after that.

Ginny smiled, "I would love to go out!" Adam sighed in relief. 

"Ok then! Well how about tomorrow, say around 7:00?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine." They both smiled widely at each other and stepped out of the kitchen.

Adam stood and faced Draco, who was now throwing daggers at him, and smiled.

"I don't think we've been fully introduced. I'm Adam Long." He stuck out his hand for Draco to shake. 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said smoothly. Draco hesitated and slowly shook Adams hand. Although they didn't pull away. Draco kept his hand in the same position. Ginny looked at both of them, scared, and then to their hands, as she could see both hands getting redder and redder. Ginny just wanted someone to shoot her and get it over with.

Adam finally released his hand and bent it.

"A Malfoy huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Does that mean anything to you?" Draco asked coldly.

"No. Just asking. Well I better go, past my bedtime." He laughed and exited. Ginny stood there quietly. 

"So that's your new boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"No, he's just a friend…" Ginny began, "that I'm going out with."

"I see." Draco answered.

"But its not like I like him." She said.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Well…yeah…but, " she paused and smiled, "Yes I really like him and I cant wait till I go out with him tomorrow!" 

"Really? Are you sure that he's not just a replacement for Potter?" he asked coldly.  

"What?!" she said angrily.

"Not this again!" Ginny threw up her hands and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean not this again? He's just a back up, if Potter doesn't get with you!" he replied.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't even known him for a week and you say those things? I haven't even thought about Harry since you brought him up! Can't you see it was just a crush! I'm not obsessive!" she yelled. "And another thing! Why do you always bring Harry up and get me mad and get into a fight?" 

"I have to go! I think we had enough tutoring for one day…too bad it wasn't on how to get a guy!" Draco got his coat and quickly pulled it on.

"Fine then! Be a big baby, you big git! Run away every time you have a problem, or get in a fight. Doesn't hurt me, I'm thankful that you leave! I have more peace!" Ginny yelled as he slammed the door to her cabin.

This wasn't going to be a good vacation…or will it?

A/N was that good? Tell me by reviewing! I love all my fans and I promise to update more soon! Signing off! TickleBoom76….PE@CE!      


	18. Making Plans

A/N WHOO HOO! No school today! I'm so happy! *dances around the room* anyway. I know a lot of people liked the last chapter and I hope this one will soot you well. So please read and review.  
  
  
  
Few days passed and Adam and Ginny seemed to be getting a lot closer and more comfortable with each other (A/N NOT THAT WAY!). They spent almost every minute of each other. Ginny hadn't seen Draco since there last fight (again!) but there wasn't a time when she hadn't thought about him. Every night when she wasn't with Adam, of course. Maura and Jake were REALLY getting along. They were sickening; they really needed to get a room. Ginny would always catch them goggling their eyes at each other but what can I say, teenagers!   
  
It was Christmas Eve and Ginny and Maura invited Jake and Adam over for dinner. They decided to "try" and make dinner for them. Well that is for Maura. Maura wanted to make the turkey, but Ginny (who really was a great cook) thought she should make it. Finally Ginny gave in. As she made the turkey, Ginny made Christmas pudding and cookies. (Maura made the dinner and Ginny made the desserts)  
  
"Ok! Now this is our first time making dinner," Ginny cleared her throat," ok MY first time making dinner, so don't be mad if I didn't do so well!" Maura said holding a nice looking turkey and placing it on the table. It really looked delicious.  
  
"Wow, Mar! It looks really nice for your first time!" Ginny said impressed.   
  
"Well what can I say? It comes naturally!" Maura laughed.  
  
"Um...Jake would you do the honors?" asked Ginny. Adam looked at her and smiled as he put his hand on hers. Ginny blushed and looked at her plate.  
  
"Yeah sure!' Jake took the knife and fork and looked at the turkey, searching for a good place to start. He put the knife on the turkey and began to cute, but it wouldn't. He tried it again, but it remained untouched. Jake patted the turkey and laughed.  
  
"What is it?" Maura asked.  
  
"It's frozen inside!" Jake began to laugh even harder as Maura began to sob.   
  
"No...no.. its ok! This is your first time. Every one makes mistakes!" Jake said comforting Maura.   
  
"Thanks Jake!" Maura looked up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Um...what do we do about dinner?" asked Adam.  
  
They stood silent. Thinking...thinking...thinking.  
  
"I'll call the pizza parlor!" Ginny said.   
  
"Yeah!" they all said at the same time.  
  
  
1 hour later  
  
  
  
"God I'm stuffed!" Adam said slouched on the couch.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny put her hand on her stomach and groaned.  
  
"Hey lets go outside. I need air." Adam suggested.  
  
"Yeah and I want to get away from them two!" Ginny pointed to Jake and Maura, as they fell asleep on each other.  
They got their coats and went outside, trying not to make any noise. They sat on the footsteps on the porch and looked up in the sky to see the stars. Ginny breathed in loudly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Adam asked curiously.  
  
"No just thinking?" she said.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
She laughed, "You ask a lot of questions?"  
  
"Sorry!" he muttered.  
  
"No its ok, I was just thinking about...about..." she stuttered, "you."   
  
"What a coincidence me too!" Adam replied.  
  
Ginny gave him a smile and put her head on his shoulder. There stood silence just gazing at the stars.  
  
"Actually, I really have been thinking about you... a lot!" Adam said seriously.  
  
"Ok?" answered Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"Gin! I want to tell you the truth! I can't lie to you any more." Adam began as he pushed Ginny away, and faced her.  
  
"I can lie to other people, but just not you!" Adam looked away.  
  
"Adam? What is it?" Ginny began to shake, in nervousness.  
  
"I don't know how to say this!" Adam began, "I have never felt like this before about a girl."   
  
"And I want to tell you that I understand if you don't like me after I say this to you, because I really do understand!" Adam breathed in heavily as Ginny looked at him concerned.  
  
"Gin, I'm an Auror." Ginny's eyes widened and gasped.   
  
"You're a-" Ginny began.  
  
"I KNOW! You're probably saying what's an Auror! Well an Auror is like a wizard police-"   
  
"ADAM!!" Ginny interrupted. Adam looked at her surprised.  
  
"I know what an Auror is!" Adam looked at her curiously.  
  
"Then that would mean that you're a -"  
  
"Witch/ Wizard!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"You're a wizard/witch?" they both said at the same time again, shocked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" again they said at the same time.  
They laughed.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny said, "Aren't you a little too young to be an Auror?"   
  
"Well lets just say I'm really good at what I do!" Adam said.  
  
"Well are you still in school?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No. I graduated last year, I was a year early." Adam said.  
  
"What school do you go to?" asked Adam.  
  
"Hogwarts-" Ginny began.  
  
"Ahhh...School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Adam replied rubbing his chin.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope!" Adam said quietly, thinking about something.  
  
"Ok well let me guess. Since you are a brilliant Auror then you must have gone to Durmstrang!" Ginny said playfully.  
  
"Yeah." Adam muttered, looking puzzled, but if pondering about something mysterious. Ginny looked at him strangely.  
  
"Ginny?" Adam said silently.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"You know Draco Malfoy right?" Adam asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately!" Adam looked at her deeply.  
  
"He's a Hogwarts teacher right?" Ginny gave him a weird look.  
  
"Yeah." She said slowly.  
  
"Ginny. I'm going to ask you something, but you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just...we think that Draco Malfoy is a death eater! That's why I was sent here, to this cabin. I was supposed to keep an eye out for him. We think either he's a death eater, or something's bad going to happen." Adam said quickly.  
  
"What?" Ginny said outraged.  
  
"It's too complicated for you to understand. Let's just say it has to do with Lucius Malfoy! We think Draco was sent here to this cabin, for a mission. We think he's working for You-Know-Who!" Adam answered.  
  
"No." Ginny said quietly. She shook her head. "No...he's not a death eater!"   
  
"I never said he was, it's just an assumption!" Adam tried to clam her down, but Ginny stood up and folded her arms and looked elsewhere.  
  
"Gin, look, I know I might be asking for a lot, but I've seen the way he looks at you and well do you think...well...if you could go undercover?" Adam asked.  
  
"Undercover?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Yeah, get some information out of him." Adam said.  
  
Ginny widened her eyes and gaped, "YOU MEAN BRIBE HIM!"   
  
"Shhhhhh..." Adam put his fingers to his lips and went over to Ginny.  
  
"Yes, but you see, I know you can do a good job, because first: I believe in you, second like I said before I've seen the way he looks at you. He gets jealous when I'm around you." Adam said gently.  
  
" He doesn't like me!" Ginny said.  
  
"Well if you would have seen his face when we went skiing, then you would believe it, and by the looks right now, I think you like him too!" Adam replied.  
  
Ginny stomped her foot on the ground and shouted, "I DO NOT LIKE DRACO MALFOY! NOR WILL I EVER WILL!"  
  
"Ok! OK!" Adam got her and braced her into a tight hug. "You don't have to do it."  
  
  
  
Ginny's and Adam's first date  
  
  
  
  
"Um...Adam I don't think I can do this?" Ginny said as she looked down the hill.   
  
"Yes you can just don't think about crashing into a tree and dieing!" Ginny looked at him horrified.  
  
"Thanks a lot, now I have a picture of myself crashing into a tree!" Ginny replied. Adam laughed.  
  
"Ok just look at me first." Adam jumped and went down the hill, skiing to the bottom, veering as he went around the trees. He was at the bottom when he gestured to come down. Ginny groaned and closed her eyes as she jumped. She knew she should open her eyes since it was a bad idea, when you're going down a hill. She swerved at the trees and laughed as she made it to the bottom, into Adams arms.   
  
"I did it!!" Ginny jumped happily.  
  
"Yeah I saw! Great job Gin!" he smiled at her. They looked into each other's eyes as they grinned happily.  
  
"Jesus your pretty!" Adam said softly. This made Ginny blush as Adam leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. This was different compared to Draco's kiss. Adams kiss was more gentle and kind, but Draco's was exciting and perfect. The pulled apart and Ginny went into Adam's arms, keeping her warm. Adam looked down from her to where a man was standing up ahead of them. He was dressed in black and had blonde hair. He looked like he was about to kill, when he gave a soften look, when his eyes looked upon Ginny, he slowly looked away form Adam and Ginny and walked away.  
  
Adam's eyes were still on Draco's as he walked away. Ginny and Adam pulled apart.  
  
"Hey let's go get some hot chocolate!" Adam suggested.  
  
"Yes! Lets." Ginny and Adam began walking to the cabin.  
  
  
  
Ginny pulled away from Adam's arms, "I'll do it." She said softly.  
  
"What?" Adam said surprised.  
  
"I'll do it on one condition!" Ginny said as she put up one finger. "If I find out that he's not a death eater and he's not helping Lucius and is here out of his own free will. Then you have to promise me, you'll leave him alone!" Adam gave her a hesitant look, and then nodded.  
  
"And I'll prove to you that you're wrong!" Ginny said to Adam.   
  
"Ok Gin...ok!" Adam pulled her into his arms again and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know I don't have Draco in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be in the next one. So did you like it? Please review! 


	19. Finally at last

A/N Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I feel really bad its just I've been really busy and school is really putting me out there, so now that I can write again, I will...keep writing. Ok I honestly don't know what to say, but...OH I've seen HpCos 3 times! Tom Felton and Daniel are soooooo hot! I started jumping up and down my seat when they came on! Ok enough babbling lets get to the story.  
  
  
Ginny laid in her soft cozy bed, sleeping in an endless dream. Her fiery red hair spread on her silk pillow, gently. Nothing could wake her...uhhh...well...no wait...let me say this again... no one can wake her but Maura.  
  
"CHRISTMAS!!!! PRESENTS!!!!" Maura shouted right into Ginny's ears. Ginny shot up quickly looking around, seeing Maura cracking up on the wooden floor.  
  
"MAURA!" Ginny yelled furiously as Maura regained control. Ginny got her pillow and threw it at Maura, but dodging, surprisingly.   
  
"Oh man you should have seen your face! That was priceless!" Maura giggled. Ginny yawned as she put her hand over her mouth out of politeness.   
  
"So, can we open presents now?" asked Maura devilishly. Ginny shot Maura a mean look as Maura smiled childishly at her.   
  
"Oh...FINE!" Ginny pulled of her covers and jumped out of bed, walking on the cold morning floor. She walked into the room where the Christmas tree and presents laid, waiting to be opened. Ginny sighed happily and smiled, nothing can make her anymore happier but Christmas. Maura was already seated and rummaging through the presents.   
  
"OK! This ones for me..." Maura picked up and nicely wrapped present and put it aside from her, "This ones for me....this ones for me....this ones for me, again, this ones for me, wow I must have a lot of admires this year! This ones foorrrrr....OH LOOK you got one present!" Maura threw Ginny a small little present and rolled her eyes as she waited for Maura.  
  
"This ones for you...this ones for me...this ones for you...this ones for you, again, this ones for you, this ones for me...this ones for you, this ones for you and this last ones...for....ME!" Maura rubbed her hands as she looked at the amazing amount of present she had received. Ginny was very happy for what she received because she was even lucky to get ONE present.   
  
"Ok on the count of three we open a present...ready...one...two...THREE!" Ginny and Maura tore open there presents. Maura squealed as she looked into a box.   
  
"OH DADDY!! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!!" Maura picked up a nice leather jacket and hugged tightly. Ginny laughed as she looked down at her present. Yes, that's right it was the old traditional Weasley present, a hand Knitted sweater, made especially for Ginny. It had a G on the red sweater. Maura went mad, unwrapping presents and then throwing them to the side. She resembled a little child looking for one particular gift.   
  
Ginny received a Weasley sweater, a one year gift card to The Weasely's Wizard Weezes, Fred and George's joke shop, a book on "How to Hex Someone Who's Annoying You", from Ron, "Ron must know Draco's teaching at Hogwarts." Thought Ginny, Brown Leather boots from Hermione, a Sneakoscope from Harry, and a beautiful green silk dress from Maura, with a green barrette to match with it. Ginny was on the last present it was a square box, who could it be from. Ginny opened it gingerly and a note fell out.   
  
"Dear Ginny,  
I know that you are going to be under a lot of pressure for a while. So I'll just make this easy for you. We should break up. I really, really, like you Gin, but I know that your not going to want me after what you do. You're making a big sacrifice and well good luck. Oh and here's a little something for you, so you'll remember me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Adam  
  
Ginny froze. She never wanted to break up with Adam. Sure she was making a big sacrifice, but Adam, no. She tried her best not to cry, she just made little whimpering noises.   
  
"Ginny, is something wrong?" asked Maura who was trying on her new leather jacket she got from her father.   
  
"I...I'm...fine." Ginny said quietly, Ginny looked at the letter over and over again, until she decided to see what was in the box. She took it out gingerly and sighed, it was a snow globe, but it wasn't any snow globe, it was a wizardry snow globe. When you shake it and let the snow globe down it tells you if someone's thinking about you,  
  
Ginny turned away, and breathed hard. "Why Adam, why?" she thought.  
  
"Hey Gin." Maura called out. Ginny turned her head towards her and saw she was standing up near the mantle and was holding a little box.   
"I think I missed a present." Maura said strangely.  
  
"Why are you telling me...it's probably from your ex-boyfriend who's always sending you presents. OH and by the way, please just to let you know in the near future if your planning on opening a gift from him, please, and I repeat PLEASE, do not open it in front of me. I don't want that little ugly cupid midget following me around all day thinking I was you." Maura looked at Ginny with a straight face.   
  
"Hey that wasn't my fault! The little midget liked you! OH and by the way its not for me its for you!" Ginny froze.  
  
"Oh...sorry." Ginny got up gradually and walked towards Maura. She gave her the present and sat down on the couch, leaving Ginny to stay. Ginny looked at the wrapping paper that had a paper on it with the name, "Ginny" written very professionally.   
She opened the present very leisurely and then there was a little gold box, she opened that to find a necklace that had a crystal angel with gold stripes around it. Ginny's eyes widened.   
  
"WHO GAVE YOU THAT?" Maura jumped from her seat and paced over to Ginny.   
  
"I don't know." Ginny said in awe, looking at the necklace.  
  
"Look there's a note, there, in the box." Ginny saw that she was right and took it out and it read:  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
I probably will regret this once I have already given this to you. I really hope you like it. When I saw it, it reminded me of you. So use it wisely. Have a Happy Christmas.  
  
Draco Malfoy   
  
"DRACO GAVE YOU THAT!" Maura yelped.  
  
"Is that bad?" Ginny shot back.  
  
"NO! Man Gin he must really like you!" replied Maura.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Because I know this must have cost a fortune. I should know, this is a very unique antique. They only have 2 of these in the whole entire world!" Maura said as she examined the angel.  
Ginny looked at her oddly.  
  
"What? My mom used to sell antiques and buy them!" Ginny laughed, and held the necklace in her hand once more.  
  
"Should I wear it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Should you what?! Ginny! Have I taught you nothing! Yes you wear it! That's very rude if you don't! Look I'll help you put it on." She took the necklace and put it around Ginny's neck and hooked it together. Once she was done Ginny faced her and smiled.  
  
"So? How does it look?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It looks dashing!" replied Maura.   
  
Ginny thought for a moment and said, "Hey, you know what, we still have a lot of cookies left from last night, I think we should offer them to our neighbor!"   
  
"Ginny...just go see Draco, for goodness sake!" Ginny grinned and went into her room to go change and left for Draco's cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********************  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Ginny stood in front of Draco's front door, and waited impatiently. She knocked again and again and again. She was about to knock the door even harder and louder when the door opened and Ginny froze in a knocking position. Draco looked at Ginny curiously, as Ginny's eyes widened.   
  
"I don't think you need to knock anymore!" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah...right." Ginny. She straightened her pasture and tried not to look at Draco. Who was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, with black pants and was holding the doorknob with on hand and holding a cup in the other.  
  
He looked at Ginny suspiciously and asked, "Is there something you wanted?"   
  
"Oh yeah...right...umm...we had a lot of cookies and we wanted to share it with ...our neighbors." Ginny said nervously.  
  
"We?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh me and Maura." Draco eyes wandered around Ginny and shrugged.  
  
"I don't see her." Draco stated.  
  
"Oh well...she was too busy playing with her presents." Ginny replied.  
  
He gave a small laugh, "Not a surprise."   
  
"Sooo...can I come in?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"That depends, will your boyfriend get mad?" Draco said coldly.   
  
Ginny's eyes softened, and held back tears. Draco could tell she looked uncomfortable.   
"We...uhh....we...broke, "Ginny's voice cracked, "up."  
  
"Oh...sorry." Draco said soflty.  
  
"It's ok! I...umm...-" as she looked down on the floor shyly.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up and Draco moved so she could pass.  
  
"Sure." She answered. She walked in the house, holing a plate full of cookies.   
  
"Here let me take your coat." Draco took Ginny's coat and put it on a hanger and revealed that Ginny was wearing a green shirt, that had a cut V and buttoned down, with a long jean skirt and the new brown leather boots Hermione gave Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked around Draco's cabin and it was different compared to Maura and Ginny's cabin. It was darker, but really nice, everything looked expensive. He even had a Persian rug!   
  
"You can sit down if you like." Draco offered and Ginny accepted it. She sat down on the nice leather black couch. "Totally Draco." Ginny thought. Draco came and sat on the opposite couch with his drink. They stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Sooooo..."Draco began.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Umm...." Draco looked into his cup and stared at it.  
  
"What are you drinking?" asked Ginny, trying to make conversation.   
  
"Um...coffee. Would you like some?" asked Draco, already getting up.  
  
"OH no thank you!" Ginny answered before he got up, and Draco sat back down.  
  
"You don't drink coffee, or are you still too young?" Draco asked.   
  
" I drink coffee...I just don't want my teeth to get yellow." Ginny answered back smartly.   
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his coffee. Ginny looked away and decided to stare at her nails and then there was silence.   
  
  
Silence...  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence...  
  
  
  
  
Silence...  
  
  
  
SILENCE!...  
  
  
"Look Gin, why are you really here?" Draco said in an outburst. Ginny jumped back out of shock. "I really don't think you came her to gaze at your nails!"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you here, with me on Christmas Day! Shouldn't you be out with your friends?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny blinked and got up and walked to the mantle, near the wall and faced Draco.  
  
"I wanted to...thank you..." Draco was confused.  
  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For this." Ginny held up the necklace with the angel to Draco. Draco froze and stood up and walked towards Ginny. As he got closer, Ginny moved back some more, and finally hit the wall. Draco now pinned Ginny and just stared at the necklace. He put his finger on her collarbone and slid down his index finger down to the necklace and picked it up lightly on two of his fingers. Ginny shivered as his soft moist hands touched her skin. He was so closed to her. He could barely slide a paper between them.  
  
"It really does look beautiful on you." He said softly.   
  
"Thank...you," she answered back gently.   
  
His gray silver eyes looked deeply into Ginny's brown soft eyes. How could you get anymore beautiful? Wondered Draco. Time felt like it passed, and all that matter was them two. His eyes moved downwards towards her small pink lips. Draco moved back and sat down back on the couch and drank some more coffee.  
  
Ginny just stood there against the wall, transfixed. "Wow, he really knows how to get a girl started!" Ginny thought, but she snapped out of it and looked at Draco. He looked so innocent when he was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping his coffee.  
  
"Look, Draco if you wanted to kiss me, then just do it. Nothings holding you back anymore!" Ginny didn't know what in the world she was saying, but she wished she could take it back. Draco looked up from the paper and looked deeply at Ginny.  
  
"You really would like me too, wouldn't you Weasley!" Ginny was traumatized, that he said her last name.   
  
"I didn't say that I wanted too. I just said if you wanted to kiss me then you should just do it!" Ginny found herself saying in defense.   
  
Draco gave a small laugh. "I think I'll just wait, until your ready." and continued sipping his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny threw her hands in the air and sighed.  
  
"What am I going to do with you!" Ginny sat back down on the couch and put her head into her hands. Draco just continued sipping his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. All was heard was Draco sipping his coffee. Ginny suddenly got up from her seat and went to get her coat. Draco remained in is position. When Ginny was about to open the door and walked out but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked.  
  
"Well it seems we're just going to sit there and stay silent I might as well go to back to my own cabin and do something." Ginny answered. Draco now got from his seat and walked past Ginny and opened the door for her. Ginny gave Draco a stern look and walked out the door. He closed the door and hit the wall.   
  
"DAMN IT!" he shouted. The door opened again and Ginny walked through it and walked to Draco and pulled his shirt towards her and kissed him. Draco was shocked at her appearance and but kissed her back. His hands slowly went behind her soft silk hair and leaned in more making the kiss harder. Ginny's hands were still on his shirt, actually mostly on his muscular chest. They kissed each other for who knows how long and finally they pulled away. Not looking at each other.  
  
"WOW!" Ginny said moving her hands to her lips.   
  
"I know!" Draco replied, breathlessly. Ginny's eyes moved up to his face, and met each other's eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ginny said suddenly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I just kissed you!" Ginny said.  
  
"Glad you noticed." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh my god...I have no idea why I just did that!" Ginny said. Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"Well too late you just did." Draco said rudely.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ginny snapped back.   
  
"What!?" Draco said. "That's very friendly after a kiss.!"  
  
"Just...go away!" Ginny said.  
  
"You can't kick me out of my own cabin!" Draco argued.   
  
"Well then...don't look at me!" Ginny said.  
  
"Why are you so mad after a kiss?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know!" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"How could you not know? You just did it! You have to know!" Draco threw up his hands, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" she bickered.  
  
" Oh I'm not yelling...I'm far from yelling! This...this is angry!" Draco replied obnoxiously.  
  
Ginny moaned and looked away sadly.   
  
"Look...just tell me why are you so mad!" Draco asked. "Come on tell me the truth, don't be such a baby!"   
  
Ginny gave him a fuming look and shrieked, "Maybe its because I liked it!"  
  
"Well maybe I liked it too!" Draco answered back. Draco marched over to Ginny and kissed her again gentle on the lips. Ginny just followed his pattern and kissed him back. They pulled apart and looked at each other.  
  
"Are you still mad?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"No...just overwhelmed." Ginny answered.   
  
"So what does this mean?" Draco asked gently.  
  
" I don't know." Ginny replied. "Do you think it could work?"   
  
"Maybe, we could try it." He suggested.  
  
"But you have to keep in mind, Draco, you're my teacher and well I don't think...others...would approve." Ginny said backing away from him.   
  
Draco turned around and his back was facing Ginny, as if he was in thought. Again he turned around and lifted his head, "We could keep it a secret."   
  
"I don't know Draco. We would be living a lie. I'm not sure I can live that way." Ginny answered.   
  
"I don't think I could either, but think about it...it would only be for till the end of the year, until we can actually tell people." Draco suggested.  
  
" That's if we even last that long" Ginny thought. "Draco...your getting married! That's cheating and besides I don't want to get in a fight with Pansy, again."   
  
"Oh...that!" Draco remembered, "Look Gin, I'm not...really...well...Pansy...she's kind of...black mailing me to marry her." Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"What?! Why would she do that! What is she doing to-"  
  
"Look all that matters right now...is us, not Pansy." Draco said.  
  
"Well...I guess we could...but promise me something Draco and you have to swear it...once you see Pansy, you'll break off the wedding!" Ginny commanded.  
  
"I don't think...-"Ginny gave Draco a look, "It's done." He finished. Ginny smiled and went up to Draco and kissed him once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N AWWWWWWW...THEIR TOGETHER!!!! I'M SOO HAPPY FOR THEM!! I honestly can say that I enjoyed making this chapter. Don't get me wrong though I enjoy writing all my chapters, but I enjoyed this one more. So that necklace Draco gave her...what's its secret behind it? DUN DUN DUN!!!! The answers will soon be REVEALED!!! Thanks a lot! Love all my fans!!! Until next time!!! 


	20. Unexpected Suprises

A/N OK so I'm trying to keep updating as much as I can. I really don't have much to say. So please read and review.  
  
  
Two days past and Ginny and Draco tried to stay as normal as possible, but how could they since they were now together, and didn't have to be jealous over one another. Ginny hadn't told Maura yet and was planning too but couldn't. As far as Draco, well he was keeping his word, once he saw Pansy he was going to break off the wedding. Now lets go to the present. Ginny was in Draco's cabin and both were sitting on the couch and well...they were...well...you know...kissing...and...yeah.  
  
They broke apart and sat laid back on the couch.  
  
"WOW!" Ginny said gasped.   
  
"Yeah." Draco replied. Draco looked at Ginny who was staring at her nails, again.   
  
" Are you worried about your nails, not being pretty enough?" Draco said mischievously.  
  
"Oh yes! I am absolutely terrified that if there not pretty enough than I'll be kicked out of the " All girls gazing nails club!" Ginny said sarcastically.   
  
"Hmm...I wouldn't mind joining that!" Draco replied. Ginny laughed and kissed Draco gently of the lips and broke away. Draco smirked at her and took her left hand kissed it gently.   
  
"Oh now I feel like a princesses!" Ginny squealed. Draco looked at her strangely and Ginny blushed embarrassedly.   
  
"You look cute when you blush." Draco replied and that made Ginny blush even more.  
  
"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Malfoy, but I really must be going now!" Ginny said.  
  
"Already?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah Maura's gonna wonder where I've been the whole day!" Ginny said as she went around the couch. Draco also got up and stood in front of Ginny.  
  
"You mean you haven't told her yet?" Draco asked. Ginny cowered down a little, "Well...no...but I'm planning to."   
  
"When?" Draco asked.  
  
"When I'm old and sitting in my rocker!" Ginny replied.  
  
"GINNY!" Draco groaned.   
  
"What!? Ok fine, once I go back to my cabin, I'll tell her." Ginny said as she went up to Draco and put her hands on his chest and he put his hands around her waist.  
  
"Thank you!" and leaned in for one more kiss. It was just as soft and exciting as the other ones, but surprising.  
  
"DRAKIE!!" someone said In Draco's bedroom. As they kissed Draco's eyes opened and widened, as Ginny's did. They hurriedly broke apart. Draco's bedroom door opened and Draco unexpectedly pushed Ginny to the floor and made a big sound. "OW!" Ginny said rubbing her head.   
  
"DRAKKIE!!!" Pansy came out of the bedroom and stood at the threshold of the door as she smiled happily at him.  
  
"Pan...Pans...PANSY!? Wh...wha...what...are...you doing here?" Draco said shockingly.   
  
"Well I couldn't stand not being with you during the holidays and I couldn't come on Christmas, so I came today. Were you surprised?" Pansy said excitingly.  
  
"Oh yeah! VERY!" Draco put on a face smile and breathed fast. "How...how...did you get here?"   
  
"Oh I Apparated, silly! Oh how much I missed you Drakkie!" Pansy started walking towards him.  
  
"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Draco yelled and Pansy froze.   
  
"Why not!?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because...because...I want...to get a good look at you, since I haven't seen you in a while." Draco said uneasily.   
  
"Oh." Pansy said.  
  
Draco looked at Pansy as his he snapped his hands in front of Ginny, behind the couch. Ginny rubbed her hands quietly and saw Draco snapping his finger to get her attention. Ginny looked at Draco angrily. She had her hand on her head and because Draco pushed her to the floor she made a fist and whacked Draco in the leg.   
  
"AAAHHH!" Draco fell to the floor.  
  
"DRACO!" Pansy yelled. "ARE YOU OK?"  
  
"Uhh...I'm fine." Draco said from behind the couch.  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco's shirt and said, "What do you think you were doing?" she whispered to him angrily.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't want Pansy to see you!" Draco whispered back.  
  
"APPARENTLY!" Ginny, whispered, shouted, back.   
  
"Look, this is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to distract Pansy, and when she's not looking run to my room, close the room and keep quiet." Draco ordered.  
  
"Draco? Why are you still down there? Is there someone here?" Pansy asked as she sat down on the opposite couch.  
  
" Uh...no I'm here by myself. I'm just putting on a show for you!" Draco said.  
  
"OH A SHOW!" Pansy said excitingly.   
  
"Yeah!" Draco answered back. "A SHOW!?" mouthed Ginny. Draco shrugged.  
  
Draco's head popped out behind the couch and he smiled at Pansy.  
  
"Well?" Pansy asked.   
  
"Umm...you know what. I don't think I want to put on a show for you, actually I have a surprise for you!" Draco said coming out from behind the couch.   
  
"A surprise?" Pansy said excitingly. "Yeah." Draco said uneasily as he looked around for something.  
  
"What is it?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Well umm...first you have to stand up," she stood up, "and you have to...to go to the corner of the room." She went to the corner of the room. "turn and face the wall and close your eyes." Pansy turned to the wall and closed her eyes.   
  
Draco signaled Ginny to get up and run to the room. Ginny quickly got up and ran to the room and closed the door silently. Draco sighed, and walked over to Pansy.   
  
"Drakkie, I'm still waiting!" Draco turned her around and she opened her eyes.   
  
"Well what is it?" she smiled. "Uhh...didn't you see it?" pretended Draco.   
  
" See what?" asked Pansy, very confused.   
  
" Your surprise!" Draco said.  
  
"But how could I see it, if my eyes were closed?" asked Pansy.  
  
" You mean you didn't see it! Aww...man, well its gone! Oh well!" Draco shrugged.   
  
Pansy frowned and looked very confused. She shook her head and looked up to Draco, "Well anyway, the other reason I came here to see you is to ask you a question about the wedding! Now do you want-"  
  
"Look Pansy we need to talk!" Draco said. Ginny was in Draco's room, putting her ear to the door, listening to every word they said.   
  
"About what? Is something wrong?" Pansy said very concerned, putting her hands on his chest.  
  
"Yeah. Well...sit down." Draco said.   
  
"No I think I'll stand!" Pansy said not taking her eyes of him.   
  
"Look, this is about the wedding." Draco said apprehensively.  
  
"What about it?" Pansy said coldly.   
  
"I can't marry you!" Draco said taking her hands off him.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT MARRY ME! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Pansy yelled. Ginny's eyes widened. He was doing what he promised her.   
  
" LOOK! THERE'S NO AGREEMENT ANY MORE! YOU'RE TOO STUCK UP!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"YOU CANT KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF WEASLEY, CAN YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU GAVE HER A DETENTION! DON THINK IM THAT STUPID, DRACO!" Pansy threatened.  
  
" LEAVE GINNY OUT OF THIS!" Draco shouted.   
  
"YOU HAVE GOTTEN SO SOFT DRACO! I CANT BELIEVE YOU LIKE THAT...THAT...THAT FREAK!" Draco slapped Pansy.  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A FREAK! I SWEAR PANSY IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!" Pansy was on her knees, her hand hovering over her cheek.  
  
"YOU JUST WAIT, DRACO! YOU JUST WAIT! WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" and disappeared.   
  
Ginny opened the bedroom door and walked out slowly, with her head down. Draco looked at her as she walked up to him.   
  
"Ginny?" he said softly.  
  
"What was she planning on doing with me?" she asked. Draco looked away from Ginny.  
  
" Ginny. I never really told you the truth why I came back to Hogwarts." Said Draco. Ginny looked up him.  
  
"Ginny. Pansy threatened to poison or hurt you, if I ever liked you or if we got together, like last year, you know...when we got stuck in the room together. She was just jealous, jealous because I liked you, and not her. On my graduation day I was going to apologize to you and maybe we could...you know, that's when Pansy stopped me and threatened to hurt you. You see I had to come back to Hogwarts for 2 reasons. First it was to protect you from Pansy," he now walked close to Ginny and put his hand on her face," and second... to see you beautiful face again."   
  
Tears began to run down her face.   
  
"Gin, don't cry!" he said sweetly.  
"I'm not." She said quietly.   
  
He gave a little laugh, and leaned in and kissed her ever so softly on the lips, again. She returned the kiss and opened her mouth and closed it every few seconds. Draco out his other free hand on her hair and brushed it softly. Her hair was like silk, it was so soft and lovely, and so red, a beautiful, red.  
  
They once again broke apart and Ginny stepped back.  
  
"Why are you so good to me, Draco, you protect me when I'm in trouble, you don't tease me because I'm a Weasley." Ginny said.  
  
"Because, you believed in me. No one every had faith in me before you came into my life." Draco said,  
  
  
  
  
Knock Knock  
  
" Ginny?"   
  
"Adam...Draco's not working for You-Know-Who. He's not a Death Eater, he's just a Hogwarts teacher, he's not a bad guy. He came back to Hogwarts for me! SO there! You know now, you don't need any more information on him. So stop investigating. That's it, I'm not going undercover anymore!" Ginny turned her heel to walk away, but Adam caught her arm.  
  
"Ginny...how can you be so sure?" asked Adam.  
  
"Because, I believe in him!" Adam let go of her arm and she walked away.   
  
  
  
  
A/N ok was that good? I hope so. Sorry if there are errors, I'm watching It's A Wonderful Life, I love that movie! Sorry...anyway please review!!!! Oh and if you didn't get the part when Draco pushes Ginny to the floor, ok there's a couch and Draco pushed Ginny and Pansy cant see Ginny because she's behind the couch. OK PHEW! I wasn't sure if you go that part! Ok well please review! I love all my fans. 


	21. i cant think of one

A/N Sorry for the lack of update...I've just lacked off a lot. Anyway it's a new year and a start of new chapters. Oh and Merry Christmas.... since I missed that holiday. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Oh and I don't own any of the characters.... except the ones you haven't heard from the book, like Adam.   
  
  
What a day! Ginny thought as she entered her own cabin. She hung her scarf and coat on the coat hanger and walked slowly to her room, lost in thoughts. She sat at her desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. There was a soft knock on the door and Maura came in slowly. Ginny looked at her as she sat down gently on her bed.   
  
Ginny's whole body shifted towards Maura as she looked not at Ginny's face but at her hands.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" asked Ginny. Maura lifted her head somewhat and nodded. Ginny sensed something was wrong she got up from her chair and sat by Maura.   
  
"Ginny?" she said curiously.  
  
"Yes?" she answered back. Maura got up from the bed and stood up quickly.  
  
"Tell me the truth! Jake said that you and Adam broke up! Is it true, or is it one of his childish lies!?" Ginny cowered a little.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"YES WHAT?!" Maura yelled.  
  
"Yes, we broke up." Maura blinked a few times and sat on the chair that was once sat by Ginny.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!" Maura asked in complete shock.   
  
" You don't know how many times I wanted to come up to you and tell you!" Ginny said sadly. " Trust me Maura if you only knew why I didn't tell you then-"  
  
"But why did you and Adam break up! I mean you two were so cute together! I mean I really thought it was going to work...I mean I knew you it must've been hard trying to keep it away from Malfoy but-" Maura's eyes widened. "It was Malfoy! I bet you a million galleons, it was Malfoy! OMG he did it didn't he!!"   
  
"Maura." Ginny warned.  
  
"He broke you two up! That's how bad he wanted you!" Maura began to pace faster and faster each second as she got the wrong ideas.   
  
"Maura he didn't-"   
  
"Oh I swear, once I get my hands on him!!!!"  
  
"Maura!"   
  
"Oh poor Adam! I'll kill Malfoy! I'll make sure there isn't a Malfoy left in this world! He'll pay, Ginny he'll pay, for what he did to you!"   
  
"Maura I need to tell-"  
  
"But that isn't enough, he'll serve at my feet and...and who knows what I'll do next! I' am very mad right now!! If he ever comes to this cabin again! I SWEAR I WILL GET MY SHOT GUN AND-"  
  
"MAURA!!!" Ginny yelled and Maura froze. "Draco's my boyfriend."   
  
"What?" Ginny nodded her head. "But...how...when?"  
  
"When I went to his house on Christmas, I'm so sorry Maura! I really wanted to tell you, I was going to actually today, but you got to me first!" Ginny was now feeling very ashamed of herself.   
  
"Oh Gin, I understand why you didn't tell me! I mean who would! I have such a big mouth and every ones gonna found out! Oh damn why did you tell me!" Maura said.  
  
"Because you were on the verge of killing every Malfoy in the world! I mean don't get me wrong if we had a little bit less of Malfoy's then it would be more peaceful!" Maura broke into a wide grin and hugged Ginny.   
  
"But you know what this means!" Maura said. Ginny broke away from the hug.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.   
  
" 6 months of torture!" Maura laughed evilly.   
  
"Oh no...Maura please-"   
  
"HEY! You told me your secret and I now it's like my signal to react!" Ginny rolled her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
  
  
  
"Oh I can't believe we only have one more day of vacation!" Maura groaned sadly, as she sat on the couch.   
  
Ginny looked up from her book, "I actually can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" Maura got up from the couch, "What?"   
  
"I cant wait to go back to Hogwarts, I mean the faster we get through the year, the faster we'll graduate and the faster we graduate the faster I get out of here!" Ginny said.   
  
"Ginny?" Maura asked quietly as she sat back down on the couch. "What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"   
  
Ginny closed her book and sat up from the ground, "I don't know. I want to travel, I really don't know what I want to do with my life!"   
  
"What about you?" Ginny asked.  
  
" I'm not entirely sure, but I think I want to become a nurse!" Maura said shyly.   
  
"A nurse?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know its stupid-"  
  
"No, no, not at all! IF you want to do something Maura, then you do it!" Ginny said.   
  
Maura smiled, "Hey do you want to get some pizza?"   
  
"Yeah sure! Are you buying?" Ginny asked getting up.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm always buying!" They grabbed their coats and headed outside.  
  
They were walking when Maura stopped. Ginny stopped to and looked at Maura.  
  
"Oh damn! I forgot my money, hold up for me, yeah!" Ginny nodded and waited patiently for Maura.   
  
"Hey Gin!" Ginny spun around and saw Adam walking towards Ginny.  
  
"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Ginny panicked. He finally met up with Ginny and smiled.   
  
"Adam? What are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh I was taking out the trash, unfortunately Jake wont do it." Adam said.  
  
"Not a surprise!" Ginny smiled again, and looked away.  
  
"So did you have a nice Christmas?" he asked.   
  
" Oh yes I did! Oh and thank you for the-" Adam held up his hand.  
  
"Please don't thank me." He said sadly.   
  
" But it was very beautiful and I know it must of cost a lot!" Ginny said.  
  
"No...not really-ok just a little!" Adam looked down at Ginny and saw the necklace she had on.   
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked seriously as if he knew it.  
  
"Oh...umm...Draco gave it to me, for Christmas." She didn't think that he heard her because his eyes were transfixed on her necklace. She was starting to get uncomfortable, since he was looking....down at her.   
  
"Uh..you know-"  
  
Adam muttered something she didn't understand.  
  
"Did you say something?" Ginny asked, Adam looked up with a very straight face.   
  
"Are you sure he gave this to you? Do you know if someone gave it to him or did he buy it?" Adam asked in a serious tone.   
  
"I...I...I don't know!" Ginny stuttered. Adam grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"Tell me the truth!" Ginny widened her eyes; she was so terrified to speak. It looked like he altered into a new person, an evil person.  
  
"You know if you do that to women, there not gonna want to date you anymore! Trust me I know from experience!" They both turned their heads and saw Draco standing next to them.   
  
Adam let go of Ginny and put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny said breathlessly.   
  
"Yeah they usually call me that." He stepped closer to Ginny and looked at Adam.   
  
"So what are we talking about?" Draco asked.   
  
"About the necklace you gave me." Ginny answered. She lifted up the angel and showed it to Draco. He smiled.   
  
"I was just saying to her that it was very beautiful." Adam said. Draco glanced at Adam and smirked, " Would you like me to buy you one!? Because I can, you can look beautiful too!" Ginny would have laughed so hard, but right now wasn't a good time.   
  
Adam gave a small laugh, "No that's ok, and besides, there are only 2 in this whole entire world, and they both have been bought." Draco raised his eyebrows, and thought for a moment.  
  
"You know a lot about jewelry!" Draco said.  
  
"No not really, just that!" He pointed to Ginny's necklace.   
  
"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find it!" Maura came down the steps and looked at Adam, "Oh hi Adam, how are -OH MALFOY!" Maura kept turning her head from Adam to Draco.   
  
"Uhh...we have to go now, Maura!" Ginny grabbed Maura's arm, but before gave Draco a quick kiss and dragged Maura to go eat. Draco and Adam stood still not moving one centimeter.   
  
Adam broke the silence, "Well, that's that! I better go and-"  
  
Draco's fist grew tighter and punched Adam in the face. Adam fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and into the snow, Adam tried to get but Draco got to him first, he grabbed Adam's coat and pinned him to the wall (A/N What wall?), with his arm.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TOUCH GINNY AGAIN!" Draco growled. "You better pray that I wont kill you while your sleeping!"   
  
" Careful Malfoy, threats don't make things better!" Adam said coolly.   
  
"Shut up, Long! Don't think I can't see the way you look at her! You had your chance with her and you blew it! Your not her boyfriend, I AM! She doesn't want you anymore! Live with it!" Draco let go of Adam and he fell to the ground again.  
  
" I guess Pansy doesn't know about you and Ginny." scoffed Adam.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco said through his teeth.  
  
" You heard me!" replied Adam.  
  
Draco looked at Adam more closely, "You're a wizard!" he said finally.  
  
"You are correct sir!" Adam replied getting up and stepping closer to Draco.   
  
"It still doesn't make you better than me, just because you're a wizard, it just makes you more of a moron!" Draco turned and walked away.   
  
  
  
A/N That's all folks...well not All of it but....oh forget it...anyway happy new years and please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Planning and Go back

A/N OK I feel really, really, really, really, really bad that I haven't updated, but I've been meaning too. So my apologies to everyone whose been waiting. Ok here we go!  
Ginny sat on a swing on the porch, with her head on Draco's shoulder. They just stared in to the sky. Not saying a word, but in a way talking senseless.   
  
" I can't believe vacations over!" Ginny said sadly. Draco looked down at the girl next to him.   
  
"I can, there was a lot that happened over vacation." He said. Ginny chuckled and put her hand around his waist, and snuggled closer to him.   
  
"That's for sure." She said dreamily. Ginny thought for a moment, thinking the past 2 weeks. The past two weeks were crazy. Draco admitted his feelings for her, as she did to him. But something was bothering her tremendously; she suddenly got this pinch of apprehensiveness in her gut.   
  
Ginny, slowly picked herself and sat up straight looking at Draco worriedly. Draco looked at her with concern in his eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Ginny turned away, and sat back against the swing.   
  
"Draco?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
" What's going to happen, once we go back to Hogwarts?" Draco relaxed his body and he too looked away. He sighed and put his hands over his face and massaged it.  
  
" I don't know." He said softly.   
  
"You don't know?" she said hastily.  
  
" Well..." he said. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked up at the full moon. He gazed at her beauty as the moonlight hit her lightly freckled face.   
  
"Ginny, look at me!" Ginny still stayed in her same stance. "Ginny!? Come on look at me!" Draco sighed and took his hand up to her face and turned her head.   
  
Ginny felt a rush of adrenaline through out her body as she picked up her head to look at Draco's gray cold eyes, but at the same time warm and innocent.   
  
"Ginny, I would never be ashamed of you, I would never deny my feelings toward you. Its just once we go back to Hogwarts it'll be slightly different. I'm your Professor, Ginny, and I'm pretty sure teacher/student relationships aren't allowed, but no matter what you'll always be my girl." Ginny quivered as Draco leaned in and closed the open space between them. Ginny always liked it when Draco kissed her, it was so magical and soft and sweet.  
  
Ginny moved closer to him deepening the kiss and getting more passionate. Teenage hormones were taking over as the pace of the kiss quickened and there lips went faster, faster, faster, faster, and faster-  
  
"UHUM!" Ginny and Draco broke away quickly and turned to see Maura standing in front of them looking slightly disgusting, but also very amused.   
  
"I'm sorry to break your snogging session, but its time to come in Ginny. It's getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow!" Ginny nodded and smiled as she turned towards Draco. Maura went back in side.   
  
"I have to go inside now." Ginny whispered to Draco. He sneered and kissed her one more time. The lights above started flicker and Ginny pulled back and yelled.  
  
"COMING MOTHER!!!" Ginny yelled sarcastically. Draco laughed and Maura yelled back, " DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE AGAIN VIRGINA WEASLEY!!" Ginny laughed  
  
"Ok really I have to go inside." Ginny pecked Draco one last time and ran inside. Draco got up from the swing and went back to his cabin.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Adam walked into his cabin coming from the pizza parlor. He tried taking his mind off Ginny but he couldn't, he couldn't sleep he couldn't eat; heck he couldn't even think without thinking about Ginny. He took off his coat and shoes. He went into the kitchen for a drink. Once he poured his drink into a cup he walked to the couch, his head hanging down, not even realizing someone was there waiting for him.   
  
"My Adam are we in deep thought? " someone said from the couch. Adam quickly looked up and dropped his cup.   
  
"P...P...Pan...Pansy! What are you doing here?" Pansy grinned as she got up from the couch and walked to him.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?" she said. Adam looked at Pansy, seeing that she was covered in leather. From head to toe and it was quit tight on her too. "Yuck" thought Adam as she was TRYING to be "sexy".   
  
"Actually I have no clue Pansy!" he said. He picked up the pieces of the cup from the floor and threw them away.   
  
"How could you not? You know why I'm here. I want the necklace!" Pansy spat out. Adam froze and then settled down on the couch. He picked up the newspaper and flipped through it.   
  
"I don't have it." He said as he looked at the paper, pretending to read.   
  
"WHAT!?" Pansy walked to Adam and grabbed the newspaper away.   
  
"What do you mean you don't have it!?" Pansy yelled.   
  
"It means I'm not in hold of it!! I don't have the freaking necklace!!!" he yelled. Pansy slapped Adam across the face and he spit out blood from his mouth.   
  
"What was that for!!?" he yelled.   
  
"Don't question me boy!! I have my reasons!" she said. Adam got a tissue paper and put it to his mouth.   
  
"LOOK! Just because Malfoy broke off the wedding with you doesn't mean you have to blame it all on me!" Adam exclaimed. He could see Pansy's eyes burst into flames and slapped him again.   
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled, " and besides...I broke it off!" Adam began laughing. "Sure" he said.   
  
"LOOK! Just get me the freaking necklace and our business is our own!" Pansy shouted. Adam began laughing again.   
  
"What's so funny!?" Pansy asked.   
  
"Oh Pansy darling, how I would love to give you the necklace, but it seems Draco already chose someone else!" Adam said highly amused.   
  
"What!" Pansy cried out. "Who did he give it too?"  
  
Adam's face fell to a sorrow state. "Ginny-"  
  
"WEASLEY!" Pansy bellowed.   
  
"What you know her?" Adam asked.  
  
"You bet I know her!! She is probably the most annoying little girl I have ever met!" Pansy said.  
  
"She is not. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Adam exclaimed. Pansy looked at Adam and grinned "My, my, my, Adam! It seems you have feelings for the Weasel!"  
  
"Don't call her that!" Adam whispered.   
  
Pansy's face lit up and grinned evilly, "You are so head over heels for THAT girl aren't you?" Pansy asked evilly.   
  
"Yes."  
  
" Look Adam, just give me the necklace and I'll make sure Ginny goes back to you." Pansy said softly.   
  
Adam looked at Pansy confused, "What are you going to do to her?" he asked sacredly.   
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to harm her. I've just thought of a very, very, very, evil plan. This way I can get the necklace and Draco, and you can get Weasley." Pansy said. Adam looked at her and gave an evil grin as well.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
Maura and Ginny returned back to Hogwarts and unpacked their things. Thinking about the past two and half weeks. Ginny smiled stupidly as she thought about Draco and his kisses.   
  
Before Ginny and Maura went to bed in their dorm room Ginny asked Maura a question.  
  
"Maura?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah Gin?" Maura answered.   
  
"What ever happened to you and Jake?" Ginny asked. Maura laughed.  
  
"Oh we're still together, he said he'll send me an o ...oh Gin... that reminds me." Maura sat up from her bed.   
  
"What is it?" Ginny also sat up.  
  
"Well this may come as a shock to you, but ...Jake and Adam are-"  
  
"Wizards." Ginny finished. "I know...well I knew Adam was a wizard but he never told me about Jake so I just assumed that he was too." Ginny shrugged. Maura eyes and mouth were widened.  
  
"Wait! You knew!" Maura asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you didn't tell me!" Maura asked again in complete shock.  
  
"Well you didn't tell me you knew either!" Ginny said calmly. Maura closed her mouth.  
  
"Oh...*laughs* right-uh I guess that makes us even. Well uh...night Gin!" Maura sat laid back down on her bed.   
  
"Night Maur." Ginny said and fell asleep, dreaming about Draco.   
A/N WOW!! I'm done with this chapter. I'm glad, now I have other stories to update too! So better start on them. Thanks for reading and please review and if you've reviewed in the past thank you so much as well. So sorry again I haven't updated, you don't know how bad I feel. So sorry! 


End file.
